Second Chances
by Kirigome
Summary: Both Naruto and Gaara are single dad's trying to get by. When Naruto brings his daughter to Suna, will they discover there is such a thing as second chances?  *Read & Review*  ...Thanks to errihu for the new and improved Summary...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: GaaNaru  
Rating: g for right now, will rise to M  
Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary: Naruto is taking his daughter Kushina on her first trip to Suna.

Hullo all. I have been thinking of this story for a while. I don't know if I'll continue it. I guess I'm just putting it up here to see what everyone thinks. Thanks for reading! ^_^

*Iku - Nourishing

*Ai - Love

*Heiwa - Peace

* * *

"They seem to be getting along well." Gaara commented, keeping his eyes on the two girls playing across the courtyard. Naruto smiled happily, watching their daughters play in the shade. This was Kushina's first trip to Suna and Naruto had been worried she wouldn't be able to handle the heat. But after being woke up at 8am with a bouncy Kushina waving her sandals at him Naruto figured she was adjusting just fine.

"I knew they would! Aiko is a great girl!" Naruto's stated with his signature smile. His hand coming up to land on Gaara's back. Gaara's eyes turned towards his friend before returning to his daughter. She was currently standing behind Kushina with her arms folded, watching the younger girl make designs in the ground. Gaara recognized the stance. Kankuro had pointed out once it was the same stance Gaara had when overseeing shift-change at the main gate.

"Man every time I see her she looks more like you! Is that a kanji on her forehead? It's not, like, real right?" Naruto's brow furrowed, rubbing his thumb slightly against one of the bumps on Gaara's spine. Naruto realized his hand was still there and quickly pulled it back into his own lap.

Gaara looked Aiko over. It wasn't the first time someone had pointed out the resemblance. Her long red hair matched his perfectly in color. The way she held herself was often compared to him as well, though he never saw it. Aiko was so full of life. True she was graceful, but in his opinion she was far more out going and bouncy then he'd ever allow himself to be.

"No, the mark is something called henna. The solstice was a week ago. There is always a celebration. I had some business to attend to so Temari took her to the henna stand. I don't think Iku would have approved. In our culture women shouldn't wear henna until they are older." There was a pause. Naruto inwardly cringed at the mention of Iku. Luckily Gaara continued. "But, it makes Aiko happy and will wear off in a month. There is no need for discipline. As for Aiko's resemblance to me, I would say she reminds me of her mother. Everything I gave her is touched by Iku as well. Her eyes are green but they are softer, her hair is red but smooth, Her frame is thin but she's still young and I can tell she'll grow to fit her mothers old clothes." The dusty kanji on her forehead caught Gaara's eye. Instead of 'ai' she had asked for *'Heiwa' just another example of Iku's influence on the child.

"You still have her clothes?" Naruto regretted the comment as soon as it was out of his mouth. Why couldn't he think before he said things? "I mean…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Don't you have anything of Sakura's?" Gaara turned to Naruto folding his arms against his chest protectively.

"Well yeah I guess, but…" Naruto didn't want to talk about Sakura. And he definitely didn't want to compare Sakura to Iku. Yes they were both single dads, but Gaara's situation was completely different from his. At least in Naruto's eyes they were different. Iku had died giving birth to Aiko. Even after having two doctors and three highly trained nurses assigned to her. Gaara had been taking every precaution not to lose his wife. From what Naruto noticed in Gaara's letters and what Shikamaru had told him after returning from the chunnin exams that year, Gaara's 'precautions' were driving the whole family crazy. Temari even asked him to come visit or write Gaara in hopes of calming the Kazekage down. Naruto had sent his friend a letter trying to do just that. He now regrets sending it. Aiko had come out the wrong way getting herself stuck inside Iku. When Naruto heard the news he wasn't really listening to the details, he was to busy trying to figure out why things like this always happened to his friend. Why even when something good happened it had to be marred in some horrific way? Gaara didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to have the love of his life taken from him.

No, Naruto was lucky. Sakura was still very much alive. She lived down the street from him in her clan home. He had moved to a closer apartment after he found out about Kushina. There wasn't ever a big break up, they were never really together to begin with actually. The night after Sasuke died she had needed him. Of course he'd been there for her and bam Kushina was on the way. They tried living together. Naruto actually enjoyed it but Sakura informed him the stress of living with him would be bad for the pregnancy, so she'd moved out and just never came back. End of story, no tragic death, no huge separation. They both got time with Kushina. Mainly she lived with Naruto as Sakura had to study and be at the hospital when she wasn't on missions. They both loved their daughter even if they weren't on the best of terms themselves.

It made him feel guilty whenever Gaara would compare the two situations. Never the less, Naruto knew Gaara considered it another link in the bond they'd created.

"AHHHHH!" Both Naruto and Gaara's heads snapped in the direction of the shrill cry. Kushina was running towards Naruto as fast as her little legs could carry her. Aiko was standing by their previous play spot looking stunned and confused.

"Shina, what's wrong?" Naruto quickly scooped up the crying four year old. Doing an automatic once over for any scraped knees or scratches. Gaara flattened his hand out with the palm facing towards Aiko. Recognizing her father's command Aiko quickly made her way over, choosing to grab on to his coat rather than taking the offered hand. Tugging on the loose material she asked,

"What's wrong with her Daddy?" Gaara studied Aiko. She didn't seem to be injured and he'd have sensed an enemy by now.

"I don't know. Are you alright?" He looked down again scanning Aiko for anything that might be out of the ordinary.

"Is she okay?" She asked Naruto ignoring her father's question, this bothered Gaara but he assumed it meant she was fine.

"The san mo by sef bad no saary." Naruto looked as confused by Kushina's muffled words as

Gaara and Aiko were. He gently pulled her head away from his neck shifting her to his left arm.

"Kushina you have to talk like a big girl. I can't understand you like that." Kushina rubbed her teary blue eyes and huffed. Obviously feeling safer in her fathers arms.

"I said, the sand moved by its sewf and it was scawy! I fink it was gonna eat me!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He looked to Gaara with an apologetic smile. Gaara looked down to Aiko. Aiko turned her head from her father's gaze.

"I didn't mean to scare her. She said it was my turn to draw in the sand so I…"

Gaara's steady voice cut her off. To anyone else it would sound like any other time he spoke, but Aiko knew there was an ever so slight hint of disapproval in his words. "Aiko you aren't suppose to use your sand when you play with other children. Especially with children from other villages. You know that."

"I forgot." She let go of her father's coat and crossed her arms. Staring at the ground. Gaara was tempted to do the same but left his arms where they were. Naruto bounced Kushina a little before switching her back to his other side. If Sakura were there she'd have chided him for picking her up at all. In her opinion she was to old for that sort of thing. But Naruto had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

"Gaara it's fine, really." He turned to look at Kushina. "Shina, the sand wasn't moving on it's own, remember how Uncle Yamato can make really cool doll houses and stuff cuz he can move the wood?" She looked at Gaara and Aiko then back to Naruto before nodding. "Well Gaara and your buddy Aiko can move sand."

"Aiko moved the sand?" Naruto nodded before setting her lightly on the ground. She pushed some of the sand tentatively with her foot. Looking to Aiko while pointing at the pile she'd just made. "Can you move this sand?"

Aiko nodded and flicked her wrist slightly. The sand began to slide across the ground. Kushina shrieked and began giggling. Tugging on Naruto's pant leg making sure he saw too. Gaara's body tensed.

"Aiko." His voice was the same volume but now held an air of complete authority. "I've just reminded you not to do that." Aiko hugged her arms tighter to herself. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"Gaara really it's fine. Kushina isn't scared anymore. She just had to have it explained. That's all." Naruto was taken aback when Gaara's eyes narrowed at him.

"It is not fine. If Aiko wants to play with other children she'll play with them properly. It doesn't surprise me your daughter would be so accepting of Aiko's abilities, but other children are not so understanding. I do not want it to become a habit." This time Gaara didn't fight the urge to fold his arms across his chest. Naruto noted the action and realized the seriousness of the situation. He looked down at a sulking Kushina. She seemed to understand she'd gotten her new friend in trouble.

"You know, I'm actually getting kinda hungry. How about some food?" Gaara understood this situation needed to be dealt with. He also knew it was something he could talk to Aiko about later in a more private setting. He nodded his consent to Naruto, secretly pleased with the change of subject. This was the first time he'd seen Naruto in over a year. There was no need to go home just yet. The girls grabbed their things and the group was on their way.

* * *

"Woah! I'm stuffed!" Naruto announced patting his stomach as they entered the small apartment Naruto and Kushina would be calling home for the next few weeks. Aiko looked up at her father wondering why he wasn't getting mad, this was, after all, the third time Kushina's dad had said the same thing. Usually Gaara would mention his annoyance at repetition. But he did have the funny face he got when ever Uncle Kankuro or Aunt Temari came home after a really long mission. And that usually meant he would let a lot of things go; at least for a little while.

Aiko decided she liked going to eat with Kushina and her dad. He was funny, and Kushina was nice. Kushina was pretty too. Her hair was kind of red like her own. Only a lot lighter, more pink then red. Aiko liked pink. She had blue eyes like her dad. Aiko wondered if people said Kushina looked like her dad too. People always said Aiko looked like her father. She didn't understand why everyone thought it was a nice thing to say. She didn't think it was nice to be told she looked like a boy. Aunt Temari would say that wasn't what people meant, but it still bugged her.

"This is where you're staying?" She asked Kushina. Kushina smiled and nodded quickly before grabbing Aiko's arm and pulling her over to a large bag. Naruto jumped out of his daughters way laughing. He reached behind Gaara to close the still open door.

"What's in the bag?" Gaara asked. Naruto's laugh settled into a smile as he answered.

"Toys, Gaara, lots and lots of toys! Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Granny Tsunade all gave her new stuff before we headed out. At first I wasn't to happy about it cuz I didn't want the extra baggage. But Shikamaru told me to just take them and see what happened." Naruto walked over to the table sitting down, motioning for Gaara to do the same. "And let me tell you, it was great! She was so excited about all the new toys I don't think she even realized it took four days!" Gaara's brow furrowed at the thought of it taking four days, but then remembered Naruto had made the trip as an 'almost' civilian.

Both men sat for a moment watching the girls interact. Kushina was excitedly showing off her toys. Offering each one to her new friend before either setting them aside to play with later or putting them back in the bag. Gaara wondered if this was how all children played or just girls. He couldn't imagine himself doing this when he was young. He hadn't liked anyone touching his things. But this was Naruto's child.

He looked back to the man beside him. His features hadn't changed much since the last time they met. It used to be every time they saw each other one would be taller or some facial feature would have changed. Now, however, Naruto looked almost the same. There was a small scratch hidden under his jaw line that Gaara was positive hadn't been their last time. The scar looked small enough, but with Naruto's speedy healing rate and Konoha's advanced medics, Gaara was sure it had to have been quite a wound to leave any type of scare at all. Even at 25 years old Gaara could see there was still a roundness in Naruto's face. Keeping his child like demeanor. Unlike Kankuro, Gaara's face had thinned out. No one seemed particularly surprised, but Temari insisted this meant he should eat more. His inspection shifted to Naruto's eyes. They were almost too blue. At least that was the only way Gaara could describe them. He always found it hard to look at them for very long. As if on cue Naruto met Gaara's gaze. A strange pressure began to build inside of him. As if he'd been caught intercepting a foreign villages messenger hawk. His eyes shifted back to the scar. He didn't like the scar at all. Like Naruto's eyes, the scar was too much. Too close to too many vital areas.

"How was the caravan?" Naruto nodded, maybe to himself, maybe to Gaara.

"It was pretty cool. I've escorted a bunch of caravans before. It was weird having Kushina there and being an actual part of it this time. I still didn't get to hang out in the passenger carts. Kushina stayed in the middle one. It was pretty awesome. The people were all really nice. We didn't have any trouble on the way. That was good." Gaara took in this information with practiced ease.

"You were escorting them as well, correct?" Naruto gave Gaara a curious look.

"How did you know?"

"Any escort missions between lands show up on both rosters. It helps keep track of a civilian census for both countries and also show's which ninja are getting hired for which jobs."

Naruto let out a soft chuckle scratching the back of his neck. He had known that! Why did he always forget these things when they were relevant!

"Right! That makes sense. So how long…"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Aiko stood up catching Naruto's attention. She didn't look defensive or frightened she just stood. Gaara quickly followed suit standing beside the table.

Opening the door Naruto tried to keep the cringe off his face, he guessed this answered how long Gaara was gonna hang out. The Sand shinobi at the door bowed his head to Naruto before turning to the Kazekage. Gaara nodded his acknowledgment and shinobi began to speak,

"Kazekage the weekly reports are finished, and a few messenger hawks have been received from," The shinobi paused eyeing Naruto before continuing, "outside our boarders sir." Gaara moved to stand directly in front of the man. Naruto stepped aside automatically looking to the girls. Kushina was trying to look interested. Nodding her head in what he was sure she thought was a 'serious' face. Aiko had straightened her gourd and was now starting to put away the toys Kushina had just gotten out for them to play with. Naruto thought that was a little sad. They hadn't even had a chance to play yet.

"Is there anything serious?" Gaara asked, He doubted very highly any of it was. Probably just regulation status reports.

"None of them are marked as high security, Sir." As he thought. Still if they were a day early. Better safe than sorry. A low security rank didn't necessarily mean the scrolls weren't important. He glanced at Naruto before turning back to the shinobi.

"I'll deal with it, you are dismissed." The shinobi bowed one last time before disappearing. "This won't take long." Aiko headed towards Gaara. Obviously ready to follow her father on his errand. Naruto looked between the two girls. Kushina watched Aiko get ready.

"Aeeko has to go home now?" Gaara looked to Kushina then Aiko.

"If it won't take long she can always stay here." Naruto chimed, "I'll keep her safe. I promise!" He held out an assuring thumps up. Gaara saw the action. A small smile ghosting his features before his regular stoic mask was set back in place. He had no doubt Aiko would be safe with Naruto. Especially after a promise had been made. Besides it wouldn't be the first time Naruto had watched Aiko for him. Yes, if Aiko couldn't be with Gaara himself the next safest place for her would be with Naruto. Plus he would be able to work faster if she stayed. He knelt slightly to be at eye level with his daughter. He began to straightening her clothes automatically.

"Aiko, I'll be back in an hour or so. Behave yourself and don't cause them any trouble." Aiko nodded slowly.

"I can stay with Kushina?" She asked skeptically. Gaara finished his inspection of her attire before standing again. He made sure not to lose eye contact.

"Yes." He replied.

"Really!" Aiko's eye lit up. Her father never left her with anyone except Aunt Temari or Uncle Kankuro. Maybe Grandpa Baki, but he always got grumpy and talked about babysitting the Kazekage's brats. Aiko didn't understand that because she didn't have any brothers or sisters and she wasn't a brat; thank you very much!

"Aiko I've already told you yes once. Don't make me repeat myself." Aiko huffed dramatically. Gaara crossed his arms still keeping eye contact with her. Realizing he could change his mind Aiko flashed the smile Uncle Kankuro called her 'secret weapon'. Before her dad had a chance to respond she turned and bounced back to Kushina who was raising her hands in a sort of victory dance. They both began attacking the bag of toys. For a moment Gaara wondered if he should call her back. He was sure something had just happened that should be corrected. But she looked so happy playing with her new friend.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't need rest? You did just arrive yesterday."

"Haha, don't worry about it Gaara, with Aiko here to keep Kushina busy I might actually have time to do some paperwork. It would look pretty bad if I came all this way and wasn't ready for work on time." Gaara's face tensed.

"You haven't finished your work yet? Do you have enough sources? I assumed you would have prepared before leaving the leaf."

"Heh, well. Don't worry about that either. I've got everything I need. Just finishing up. Yah know?" Naruto hoped Gaara wouldn't ask anymore questions. To be honest he'd barley even started. Naruto never was good at paperwork.

"Either way, I'm sure the council will be pleased to hear from a dignitary with more enthusiasm than our current Konoha diplomat." Naruto didn't doubt that for a second. He'd had to sit through a lecture by Shikamaru once. He'd fallen asleep twice. TWICE! "Very well, I'll be back shortly." Naruto nodded holding on to the open door.

"Aiko." Gaara beckoned. Setting the doll down Aiko ran back to her father. He knelt, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Bringing their foreheads together softly. "Be good." She giggled.

"Kay Daddy. Love you." Gaara felt the now familiar rush of something run through his body. This happened every time he left her. His limbs would either get heavy or jerky. It reminded him of when he was young and the sand kept him from injuring himself. It was as if his body was trying to force him to stay by his child's side. But he'd worked his entire life learning to control his body.

He stood tapping her shoulder. As soon as Aiko felt the tap she turned and hurried back to Kushina and the doll she'd left behind. He watched her go…

"Gaara," He looked to Naruto. "Scrolls aren't gonna read themselves." Gaara scanned the doorway before making a few hand signs. A few grains of sand fell to the floor and Gaara was gone. Naruto rolled his eyes. He felt bad for kicking his friend out but he'd watched Aiko before. He knew first hand how long Gaara could stretch out a goodbye to his daughter. He wondered why he never had that problem with Kushina… Probably because he was use to dropping her off with Sakura.

"Papa! Come Pway dolls whif us!" Kushina yelled, holding up a boy doll for her father. Naruto smiled, one round of dolls before he got down to business wouldn't hurt.

"Kushina! Your dad can't play with us!" Aiko said, Naruto frowned. She almost looked offended.

"You don't wanna pway whif Papa?" Kushina held the male doll to her chest looking at Aiko with the most adorable puppy dog eyes Naruto had ever seen. Aiko didn't seem affected.

"It's not that! It's just, dad's have to do their work. I don't know what's so important about a bunch of papers. But my daddy says if dad's don't do their paper work bad things could happen. Somebody might even get hurt!" Kushina's eyes went wide.

"I don't want bad fings to happen! Papa! You do your woork!" She commanded. Emphasizing her words with a point in the direction of his work bag. He chucked, 'Already bossing me around. Just like Sakura-chan.' Then his eyes landed on the bag holding his work scrolls. He scrunched up his nose. Leave it to Gaara to have a 6 year old that doesn't put up with slackers. He sat down and started working.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had just set behind the city walls. Naruto and Kushina lay curled up sleeping in a large chair tucked in the corner of the front room. Aiko sat on the floor next to them playing with a stuffed deer she'd found in the bag of toys. She'd never seen a deer before. Kushina's dad said they lived around the leaf village. She wondered if they were as cute and fluffy in real life. If she ever went to the leaf she was going to make sure she held one before she came back.

Aiko looked at her friend curled up with her dad. Kushina had told Akio there was enough room for her too. But Aunt Temari once said bothering a ninja while they slept could get you killed. That and her father had instructed Aiko not to get into trouble. So she stayed where she was.

The front door creaked open. She stood quickly scanning her still sleeping keeper for any signs of waking. Something in her brain warned her that she'd left her gourd in the kitchen. Looking back to the door she relaxed. It was just Daddy.

As Gaara entered the apartment Naruto's sleeping form greeted him. He stared a moment longer, appreciating the way the light of the setting sun lit up his already tan skin. His daughter resting comfortably in his arms. Gaara averted his eyes not wanting to intrude on his friends privacy. Aiko was staring at him.

Realizing she now had his attention she gave a quick wave. "Hi Daddy." she whispered.

"Hello Aiko, I was hoping to be back sooner." Gaara had tried to be quick, but their always seemed to be one more thing to do whenever he went to the office. Aiko looked out the window.

"It's ok. It's not even dark yet?" Aiko stated. Her father had said he'd be back in a few hours. She didn't know how long an hour was, but she did know that usually meant he'd be back right after dark. Early enough he could tuck her in, or maybe even early enough to have dinner. She didn't mind. Her father was the strongest shinobi in the whole village and she knew he had to keep everyone safe.

"I suppose your right." Gaara watched her look Naruto over.

"He's a Ninja like you right?" Gaara nodded. "Then shouldn't he have woken up. Cuz you came in." Gaara watched his friend sleep.

"If it had been someone he didn't know I'm sure Naruto would have woken up. Shinobi are trained to be light sleepers, but they have families and friends as well. It's something that can't be explained. He would never let harm come to you or Kushina. Shinobi have a way of feeling the intent of another person. It's illogical but I've found it to be true." Aiko was staring at him with skeptical eyes. He wondered if she had understood. But she was nodding so he didn't feel the need to elaborate any further.

"Did you have fun?" He asked sitting down beside her. Aiko scooted closer to him petting the stuffed deer.

"Yes! Kushina's dad is funny. He played dolls with us after dinner. He played Isamu and Shin! I was Yuna and Kushina was Mia. Mai got captured and by Shin and Yuna had to tell Isamu so we could go save her!" Aiko explained using her hands to emphasize. "When we got there Shin was gonna throw her off a waterfall! I was gonna… I mean Yuna was gonna use her sand to save Mai. But she couldn't because Isamu reminded her that an old wizard had warned her about over using her sand. But it's ok because Isamu saved her and beat the bad guy Shin. It was so fun!" Gaara nodded wondering if Naruto had gotten any work done.

"A waterfall?" He looked around the room wondering if they had played in the kitchen or bathroom. He would imagined a sink or bath tub could make an adequate waterfall.

"It wasn't an actual water fall Daddy, it was just pretend! We used the back of the couch." He looked at the couch wondering how it could possibly be interpreted as a waterfall. Since Aiko was old enough to talk Gaara had been having a hard time expanding his imagination. He'd watched her play and tried to keep a mental list of which things were what in her imagination. But as soon as he would recognize them she seemed to decide they were something else. Temari had told him it was something she'd grow out of, but Gaara knew better. Iku often behaved the same way. She once asked Gaara what he would do if he found a community of shinobi scorpions. She even went as far as to ask if he would negotiate with their leader. He informed her that he'd merely dispel whatever genjutsu was causing the illusion and interrogate the person responsible. She'd laughed and finished fixing a lose toggle on his jacket. 'Let's hope he has a better tailor than you.' That was her response. They both confused him, Aiko and her mother. Either way he didn't see her growing out of it anytime soon.

"Where is your gourd?" He asked, he could feel the sand in the kitchen, but he needed something to say.

"In the kitchen, I took it off to eat dinner. Want me to go get it?" Gaara stopped Aiko from standing.

"No, we need to talk about the sand." Aiko's features slumped and she stared fixedly at the deer. "Aiko, do you know why we can't use our sand?" Aiko shook her head. "We are different from other people. We are the only ones with this power. We have to make sure the people of this village know we are going to use it for good. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I'm different. But you're my daddy… and you love me anyway. So it's ok!" Aiko smiled as big as she could. Hoping her father would stop talking. She hated when he talked about the sand. It always made him sad.

Gaara heard Naruto shifting. He looked up just in time to see the blonde's smirk before it disappeared behind his own daughters hair.

"Aiko I do care for you. But you have to understand…"

"I do father!" Gaara was taken aback, she never called him father. "I'm different, but not much. All my friends are different like me. Anika's mom can make weapons come out of her hands. Hiro and his family have those eyes that make people sleepy." Gaara's face scrunched.

"How do you know all that." Gaara's chest felt tight. There was no excuse for Aiko to have seen any of those things. Especially at her age.

"Anika and Hiro told me. Hiro's dad even said it was true… and Grandpa Baki too." He relaxed slightly. How could he explain this. Explain to his daughter the type of person he was. Why people were more afraid of her blood line limit as apposed to others.

"Yes it's true, they are all different." He paused. "Aiko, you have to understand. When I was your age…" He couldn't do this. Looking into her eyes, seeing her innocence. Her complete trust. He needed to find an alternative explanation. "Aiko, none of your friends use their powers when they play. Your sand is your weapon, it's not to be used lightly. People might think you are using your weapon as a threat. You don't want your friends to think that way. Do you?" Gaara was actually quite proud of this speech. It adequately convened what he wanted without mentioning his past. He mentally congratulated himself.

"No I don't. I won't use it when I play again. Promise." Gaara nodded placing his hand on her shoulder. He still felt a sting in his heart. This wasn't something she could just accidentally forget. It was serious. But this conversation like so many times before was proving more difficult than he anticipated. He'd hoped Naruto's presence would have alleviated some of the reluctance he had. Either way, perhaps she was still to young for the whole truth just yet. He would tell her eventually.

"Very well. Go get your gourd. I think we should let them sleep." Happy to get away from this conversation Aiko rushed to the kitchen. She was going to make sure to take her time putting the gourd on too.

Gaara looked back at Naruto. "Thank you for letting me finish. It was an issue that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible." Gaara stood straightening his clothes. Naruto cracked open one eye looking at his friend. He smiled.

"No problem Gaara. I kinda figured you needed to talk to her." He carefully scooped Kushina up. Then placed her lightly on the couch. He watched her adjust to the new sleeping arrangement as he grabbed for the blanket on the back of the couch. "She's right though. You know, to her generation the sand is just another bloodline limit." Naruto placed the blanket over his daughter. Eyeing Gaara for a response. When he didn't receive one Naruto turned to face him head on. Gaara was standing ridged, arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto understood his worries. He also had a daughter, he had the same fear. That some how people would find a reason to treat her like they had treated them when they were younger. He stepped forward slowly placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder. At first Gaara's body tightened from the physical intrusion. Then it sunk in that Naruto was the one showing affection and his muscles began to relax.

Naruto continued in a whisper, "They aren't Jinchuriki Gaara. They'll be fine and from the sounds of it Aiko's already got a few friends. Plus she's got a great dad that care's about her." Gaara let Naruto's blue eyes penetrate his as those words settled inside of him. Was he a good father? It's a question he asked himself constantly. Naruto's too blue eyes were still staring at him. This time Gaara couldn't look away and he knew, at least in Naruto's eyes, he was a good father. This realization lifted a huge portion of the weight form his shoulders.

Naruto could still see the worry in Gaara's face. He raised his hand slightly. Gaara could feel the heat from Naruto's fingers almost ghosting his cheek.

"You woke up." Aiko chimed walking back into the living room. Naruto jumped two feet in the air and a foot backwards.

"Whoa Geez! Don't sneak up on us like that! MAN!" Putting a hand over his heart he straightened slightly. "You are going to be an awesome ninja when you grow up you know?" Aiko giggled.

"Your funny! Dose this mean we're staying?" Gaara looked at Naruto.

"No, They still need their sleep and it's about time for you to sleep as well." He faced the palm of his hand in her direction. She gladly grabbed it. Happy her father was in a better mood. They made their way to the door. Gaara opened it allowing Aiko to walk out first while keeping their hands linked. He looked back to Naruto before closing the door.

"Thank you. I think I might sleep tonight as well."


	3. Chapter 3

The moon's light filtered through the window of the Kazekage's bedroom, landing across the newlyweds coming together under the sheets. The wind was unnaturally silent. Iku placed her hands on his shoulders. Gaara couldn't wrap his mind around it. He felt overwhelmed that someone would let him be this close. To share this pleasure with him. To allow him to enter them. He'd never imagined there would ever be a time when he, Gaara of the desert, would have a strong enough bond with another person to be this close. Absolutely no barriers between them. Simply skin against skin. Physical contact had never been something Gaara cared for, but this was something completely different. This wasn't just physical, it was so much more.

The best part in Gaara's mind was Iku not only tolerating it but wanting to share this. She was feeling this too. _Iku_ was wrapping her legs around _him_. _She_ was grabbing _his_ shoulders. Gaara hadn't given her a command to do so. Iku was doing these things because she wanted this closeness as much as Garra needed it.

He felt the pressure begin to build. He wanted to repress it again. To make this connection last a little longer. But he didn't want Iku to have any reason for refusing him in the future. Besides Gaara had already felt her tighten in her own release twice. She was a patient woman, but he assumed by the slowing of her movements and the sweat glistening across her skin that she was ready for rest. Gaara lowered his face to hers. He hadn't actually kissed his wife. It was an irrational fear of his. The thought of her rejecting the kiss wasn't something he could handle. But he did place his lips next to hers. Responding only after Iku herself connected them. With this silent permission Gaara quickly regained his dominance. Steadily increasing his thrusts. Iku squeezed her legs around him encouragingly. Breaking the heated kiss Gaara made a request.

"Iku, look at me." He felt her shutter at his whispered words. Then slowly, eyes that had been closed tight with concentration reopened. In an instant Gaara's brain fired off a number of responses. Some were ingrained from when he was a teenager, others uniquely from meeting Iku. Whatever the case, watching those blue eyes stare up at him. Without hesitation or fear. Gaara felt Warmth, Trust, Understanding, and most of all Gaara felt Safe. Both Gaara and Iku's bodies tightened around each other. Pulling each other closer as Gaara allowed himself to let go.

They stayed like that for a moment catching their breath. Eventually Gaara reluctantly shifted to his side. Making sure Iku had enough room to go to her side if she wished. He hated the disconnect. The seconds afterwards when she had every right to curl up on her side of the bed and sleep. Iku didn't shrink away though. She simply stretched her body before curling up close to his chest. Gaara tentatively placed an arm around her. Not wanting to make her feel caged. She smiled up at him.

"You make me so happy." Iku whispered. Her eyes shining. Gaara didn't know what to say. He didn't know how one responded to something like that. So he just lay there with her. "Are you happy?" She asked. Gaara thought that was a foolish question. He was laying next to a beautiful woman that was now his wife. She wasn't afraid of him, she had just said she was happy with him. He was Kazekage, his villagers were no longer afraid of him. His reply was simple.

"Yes. I am." His muscles were, however, turning to mush. When Kankuro told Gaara 'getting laid' would loosen him up he hadn't thought his brother meant literally. His eyes were heavy. Gaara hadn't planned to sleep on his wedding night. More accurately he didn't think he'd be able to sleep with another person lying next to him. But the idea of sleep was sounding better and better.

"Good. I'm glad. I want you always to be happy." Gaara's brow furrowed.

"A person can't always be happy." At least he didn't think a person could always be happy. Even Naruto had moments of sadness. Iku yawned, stretching again in his arms.

"No but we can try." her eyes slipped closed, "We can always try." Gaara replayed those words a few more times in his head while she slept. He closed his own eyes ready for sleep.

After a few moments tension began entering his body. The atmosphere began to twist somehow. He wasn't laying down or standing up. When Gaara opened his eyes he saw himself standing in a hospital room. People rushing this way and that. Sound slowly began to filter into him. Anxiety hit him like a brick wall. Gaara knew this room. He knew what was happening. Iku was crying. The doctors were busying themselves. But why wasn't he doing anything. He was just standing there.

"Is it suppose to hurt _this_ bad?" Iku asked gritting her teeth. That's when he realized, this was right before he found out.

"Release! Release!" He yelled. No sound was coming out. He had no hands to perform the seal. This had to be a genjutsu there was an enemy some where doing this to him. All Gaara could do was watch.

The doctor above Iku checked the child still inside her. His eyes going wide. The false Gaara rushed to her side,

"What is it?" He asked the doctor who was now forcing more chakra into his wife's body. The nurses and other doctors seem to identify the issue as well and were placing chakra into her body from different angles. No this wasn't possible. Nothing could go wrong. He'd taken every necessary step. What were they doing to his wife? Why were they pouring chakra into her stomach! "Tell me what's happening now!"

The first doctor to spot the issue looked up. "She's turned sideways in the womb." Iku let out a groan as another contraction hit. She's just in a little pain. Giving birth is painful, this can be fixed. The child couldn't have turned to much in the past ten minutes. Gaara was sure.

"Fix it now!" Gaara barked. For all his efforts to look collected Gaara was losing it. The past 15 hours his tension had been building. He felt like a rubber band that was being stretched to the snapping point. This couldn't happen, they said she would be fine. They told him it was going well. Naruto told him it would be fine! This wasn't happening. They were the best doctors Suna had to offer. The best nurses!

Gaara would not let this happen. He wasn't his father. There was no need for a sacrifice. This was a normal birth. His child was not going to grow up thinking this was it's fault. He wouldn't do that to another being, he couldn't let this happen. Something towards the end of the table caught his eye. Blood. She was bleeding. His wife was bleeding! His eyes went wide. Before it had been a simple complication… He understood there was suppose to be blood in births. But not this early, not when the child was not yet positioned correctly. Every fear Gaara had harbored since talking to Iku about having children was shrieking in his mind. How could she be bleeding? No, not like this, not Iku. A nurse rushed to the wound using chakra to control it. Iku groaned louder clutching to Gaara's arm. She's in pain! Gaara could see it. His eyes rushing from his wife's face, to the doctors, to the blood. The doctor yelled at the nurse,

"Don't close the wound! We have to remove the child." The nurse looked up,

"There's to much blood I have to!" The doctor looked to Gaara and he knew what was being asked. It's what had kept him up for the past eight months. Ever since Iku had told him she was with child. They had all said not to worry! Naruto said things would go smoothly. Iku told him she'd be fine! He looked to his wife.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. That's when the sound faded away. Everything became disconnected and Gaara snapped. His sand shot out of his gourd surrounding his wife. Desperately trying to protect the wound, trying to keep any outsider from causing more harm. The doctors and nurses jumped away from the sand in horror. He vaguely heard Temari yell from across the room,

"Gaara you'll lose them both! STOP!" But her voice was faded like everything else. And then Iku cried out in pain. Sand still buzzing around her body.

Release. Release. RELEASE!

"Gaara listen to me!" Iku's face was distorted with pain but she kept her eyes open enough to catch his gaze. "GAARA!" His body regained some control as he rushed to cup her face.

"Gaara, You have to control your sand. You have to.." Another contraction, this only forced the sand to hurry to her hips. Zipping back and forth as if frustrated at not being able to kill whatever was harming her. "You have to save our daughter Gaara." Gaara's body was shaking. He couldn't do this! He couldn't be a father with out her! "GAARA." He snapped out of it, using every ounce of shinobi training he'd ever received to pull his sand back. He could feel it tugging and pulling against him. The sand bent to his will, and right now all he wanted was to cacoon her in a safe bubble and be with her, but he knew that was illogical. He forced the stray sand back in the gourd with the rest.

The doctors stood still. Unsure if it was safe to continue their work. One glare from the Kazekage and they were all quickly back in action. Gaara watched Iku huff and tremble, tears falling down her check. Why is she in pain? Why is this happening? She's good! She had never taken a life. She shouldn't be in pain! She should be happy. She should be holding her child. Yashamaru flashed through Gaara's mind. No, nonono. This was different. Iku was good, she loved this village, she wants this child.

The second doctor walked up to Iku's side. Gaara pushed aside his inner turmoil as best he could before facing the doctor. She looked hesitant.

"We can stop the.." She paused working up the courage to continue. She looked to Iku. "Since the child will be removed manually… I… I can numb the pain for you Iku-sama." Iku looked up at her husband. Gaara could see she was trying to hold on to her pride. She wasn't a shinobi but she was born and raised in Suna. Iku would never ask for pain relief. Gaara couldn't see her like this. He couldn't let her suffer for prides sake. She had already made her decision. Now he would make his. He couldn't allow her to be in pain any longer.

"Will she be aware?" He watched the doctors and nurses working feverishly. The doctor beside them nodded.

"She won't feel anything Kazekage-sama. If we.." She looked down to her colleagues. "We will try to close the wounds as soon as possible. But if we can't then… It will be just like going to sleep."

Release! Gaara begged, he didn't want to see this again. Not again.

Gaara watched Iku's face as another contraction began.

"Do it now." He commanded. The doctor bent over pulsing chakra into Iku's head. There was a few quick movements, some hand signs. Then he watched all of the strain drain from his wife's face. He could still hear the doctors working. For a moment they just looked at each other. For an instant he could forget this was happening. He could just see his beautiful wife. Gaara watched her relax. She would be comfortable from now on. It didn't comfort him much. He tried desperately to disconnect himself from the situation. He had years of training. He should be able to do this. She was no longer in pain. The doctors are going to close the wounds after the child is removed. Gaara didn't understand why he still couldn't control this situation, why he couldn't force his muscles to control themselves.

Iku smiled up at him, "Gaara. Tell her I love her. That I'll always love her." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you too you know?" Gaara's chest tightened. Iku brushed a tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying? Don't be sad Gaara. I hate when you're sad. Be happy. We have a child." Gaara rested his forehead against his wife's.

"How can I be happy without you?" He asked. She pushed his face away lightly. Blue eyes sinking into his soul.

"You can try." She place her other hand on his face as well, "Promise me you'll try." Gaara nodded solemnly. He could see she was weakening. She rested her hands back at her side. She continued quietly. "Good, take care of our daughter Gaara. Make sure she tries too." With that Iku's beautiful blue eyes slid closed. As if she was falling asleep. Just like she had on their wedding night. Gaara's hands ran along her face. He let one hand slip to the hollow of her neck. He felt his wife's pulse fade. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. As the noise from the world around them flooded back to him, Gaara heard a child crying.

* * *

Gaara's eyes shot open. It was that dream again. He sat up slowly in his bed. Turning he found the other side of his bed empty. He knew it didn't make sense. But every time he had the dream. Every time he woke up from it. He hoped it really would just be a dream. That Iku would be lying there with a swollen belly mumbling for him to go back to sleep.

He crossed his legs in front of him. Tonight was going to be a long night. A long night he would be spending in a too empty room. There was paperwork he could do. Drillls he could run on the training grounds. But his body ached. He didn't want to run drills. Gaara tried doing paper work the first time he'd had this dream. The night had pasted by without any forward progress. There was no reason for him to believe this night would end any different.

Gaara heard shuffling in the hallway. It was easy enough for him to discern the source of the noise. He placed his head in his hands. 'What was she doing up this late?' Gaara asked himself. The wind was picking up outside. The shuffling was steadily moving closer, stopping just outside his door. Gaara closed his eyes inhaling deeply. He blamed himself for his daughters odd sleeping habits. When she was an infant it was hard for him to force her to sleep through the night. If she woke up at 3 AM Gaara couldn't help but see to her needs. He would often spend time with her afterwards as well. He hadn't seen the harm in it at the time. Especially when he himself would be wide awake either way. Now he wished he'd have taken Temari's advice and made sure Aiko was on a better schedule.

Gaara watched the door open slowly. It was only because of his years of training he could hear it at all. A fact Gaara was actually quite proud of. He hadn't realized she'd become so skilled in the art of silence. It would prove more than useful later in her life as a Kinoichi. Lifting his head he watched her 'sneak' into his room. If it wasn't for her disheveled red hair and the purple flower night wear, Gaara would think she was on an actual mission. He supposed, in her mind, his daughter just might be. Aiko closed the door behind her just as quietly as she'd opened it. Gaara rested his elbows on his knees. He was intrigued. He unconsciously laced his fingers in front of his mouth. Aiko took great care in turning as silently as possible. She froze as her eye's connected with her fathers. 'What will you do now that you've been caught, Aiko?' Gaara asked himself watching his daughter. Gaara wondering what was going though her mind. She was, after all, disobeying a direct order from her Kazekage. Not very becoming of a Sand kinoichi.

She stood for a moment, still as stone. Then very slowly she began to walk towards him. Her movements were stiff yet somehow still retained an amount of elegance. She kept her stare level with his as she crossed the room. As she past the foot of his bed Gaara was reminded of a younger her. He remembered when she would have to stand on her toes to see over the edge. She's grown so much. Aiko reached the side of his bed. She paused, her eyes as unwavering as his own. Her hand began to inch towards the edge. Gaara watched it's progress with the corner of his eye. Not speaking until her finger tips touched the blankets.

"Aiko." She snatched her hand back. She tried to keep her fearless stance but the damage had been done. 'She's failed this mission.' Gaara thought. The fact that she was up this late just proved what giving into his daughter would bring. "What are you doing?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Aiko placed her hands behind her back, shifting her eyes to the ground. He knew what she was doing. It was a negotiation tactic. If intimidation doesn't work, you back track and make a deal. Normally it would work the other way around. But his daughter just turned six. She was still just a child. He watched her sway slightly, the perfect picture of innocence. His eyes narrowed. She wasn't just a child, she was a young woman. Gaara waited.

"I couldn't sleep." Her voice was hushed. Gaara detected hesitation. He wondered if she was regretting her decision. If she knew what she'd done was wrong maybe he could let… He stopped that train of thought.

"Aiko, we've already discussed this. You are to old to sleep with me, perhaps if you were born to a clan with less room. But you are my daughter. You have your own bed. You should count yourself lucky. Many people have to share sleeping quarters with their family. You can't,"

"I had a bad dream." Aiko cut her father off. Gaara was ready to scold her for interrupting him. Before he could, his own nightmare flashed through his mind. He considered this new information. Perhaps his daughter was more skilled then he thought.

"What was the dream about?" He watched her. As the silence stretched on Gaara realized he'd underestimated her skill. But he was not going to allow some elementary trick to sway him. "Aiko go back to bed. You are going to the academy tomorrow, you'll need your rest."

"Daddy," Gaara was starting to get aggravated. After having that dream dealing with their daughter misbehaving was not something he could handle.

"Now Aiko." He watched his daughter give up. She began walking towards the door. He put his head back in his hands. He knew this would be a long night.

"Can you tuck me in again?" He screwed his eyes shut. Wondering if she had any idea what she was putting him through.

"No."

"Hug?" Gaara lifted his eyes. Aiko was still staring at the ground. Her fists clenching the silk of her night gown. Gaara's heart clenched. One hug seemed fair after all the trouble she'd gone through.

"A hug would be fine." Aiko swirled around. Before Gaara could blink she was across the room and crawling on to his bed. When she wrapped her arms around him Gaara pulled her into his lap. As he held Aiko he realized, even with the dream still lingering in his mind, having his daughter here with him. He was happy. Gaara tightened his grip on her. One more night with him wouldn't hurt. Plus she'd need to be well rested for the academy tomorrow. He pulled away straightening the blanket. Akio quickly curled up on 'her' side of the bed. A smug smile played across her face. Gaara stared at her in disbelief. He truly had underestimated her skill.


	4. Chapter 4

So another heavy chapter I'm afraid. It will, however, be the last heavy chapter for a long while… so if you can bare with me I think we can make it.

This is a lot heavier then the previous chapter. If you are faint of heart be warned. There are a lot of adult themes in this and I'm not talking about sex. There are some things I need to explain before I let my readers continue on. I wanted to put this comment at the end of the chapter as not to give away any of the plot. But this scenario is too serious to hope someone makes it to the end of the chapter to read an authors note. So I'm putting it up here at the beginning.

I do NOT support the glorification of suicide.

It's a terrible horrific thing and should under no circumstances ever be taken lightly. No one wants to lose those that are precious to them. If you or anyone you know is feeling like they don't have other options please visit the site _. _Please know that even if you feel alone there are people out there that love you and will accept you.

If it feels like I'm glorifying this issue I assure you that is not the case. When you are thinking about suicide you tend to try and justify it to yourself. That's why it often comes out seeming like the right choice. Like you are doing something for a greater good. This isn't the case at all but it's hard to see it when you are in that state of mind.

Also, suicide has a very different cultural connotation in Japan. Especially for Warriors, Samurai, or Shinobi. But regardless of cultural influences it still has a detrimental impact on the loved ones you would leave behind.

Ok as well as the warning above the same warning's apply from last chapter. Also a small amount of gore... kinda.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me this time?" Naruto spat bitterly. He sat leaning against the tree Sasuke had thrown him into. His leg was broken, maybe his arm as well. Both bodies were covered in blood pouring from deep wounds. The fight had lasted well over 6 hours. The sun was now setting. The day was warm, it would have been pleasant if they weren't in their current situation. Both men were out of chakra. Neither one of them could continue fighting. But Naruto wouldn't give up. This was what he'd been training for. What he was prepared to give his life for. The taunt was more then a childish jab. Naruto just needed him to come within attacking range. Sasuke was leaning on his knee a few feet away glaring daggers at him.

"You don't think I will? You think that after all this time I still have some kind of bond with you? That I'd spare your life? You are an idiot..." Sasuke's face flashed with pain as he began to cough up the blood getting caught in his throat. He knew he wouldn't last long. The fact that he was kneeling was pure luck. He'd fallen correctly that's all. Sasuke didn't even know if his body would physically allow him to stand. Further more he didn't know if he wanted to continue. The people of the leaf were a waste. Their village had been destroyed twice since he had found out the truth from Madara. They were just going to rebuild again if he succeeded in that goal. The insects. He'd already killed his brother. His body shook as he tried to suppress the memory. He had been such a fool. To think his brother was the one to blame. Madara was dead. There was no one left to kill. No one left to seek revenge on. Just this idiotic blond knuckle-head that had been a thorn in his side through the whole thing. After a moment to compose himself he looked back to Naruto. Wiping the blood from his mouth he continued.

"You've always been an idiot!"

"Then why don't you kill me? Why do you always leave me alive? If there is no bond between us. If nothings there why can't you just kill me?" These were questions he'd asked before. Every time he did it always seem to piss Sasuke off. If he was going to win he had to get his opponent closer. His opponent… He couldn't remember when that transition had been made. He didn't want to think this was Sasuke. In the past it had been easier and easier for Naruto to drift from the truth of this being the Sasuke he grew up with. Their had been a distance in his eyes, a manic way he fought that Naruto could tell without a doubt the old Sauske was gone.

But this time was different some how. Their other fights had been almost like sparring that would eventually turn in to death matches. The fighting would build until both of their emotions took over to a point of deadly intent. But this time Sasuke was resigned. There wasn't passion in his eyes, no killing intent at all. Just emptiness. Naruto had been trying to pull Saskue out of what ever was happening to him. Six hours they'd been fighting and still Sasuke was in a sort of trance. He'd been leaving openings for Naruto. Their movements had been so swift Naruto had missed most of these openings. The hits that had connected went by with little reaction. And now he wasn't even reacting to the blondes taunts.

Naruto wasn't a bully. He believed in fair fights. This wasn't a fair fight. It was almost like Sasuke wasn't even trying. He was only fighting enough to stay alive. It infuriated Naruto! There was always something. Some reason Sasuke would get away. He couldn't let him escape now because he decided to be in a funk. Naruto had to defeat him. He couldn't live like this anymore. The worst part was for all the frustration, and all of the loathing he felt at that moment Naruto still felt a pain of worry. How could he be worried about this man he'd set out to kill. This wasn't his former team mate, he reminded himself. This wasn't the same person. But still Naruto felt he needed to know what was happening. What was making Sasuke give in.

"You're annoying you know that? Why do you keep following me? Why can't you leave me alone? Maybe you are right. Maybe there is a bond that still needs to be severed." Naruto saw it then, a flicker of something behind Sasuke's eyes. What Naruto didn't know was the flicker of something was not the hatred he expected. It wasn't the frustration that was going to make Sasuke lunge at him. What Naruto saw was something all together different.

Sasuke had made a decision. He'd tried to find a place to go. Somewhere he could replenish his clan, but he was a nationally wanted criminal. It seems every one knew who he was. He'd even tried to stay in the Rain Village for a time. That had ended horribly. He had killed all the people on his list. At least the people Naruto hadn't taken from him. There was nothing left for Sauske. No one would understand what he did for them. The people he took from this world deserved to die, but no one would see it that way. His clans name was forever tainted.

There was only one thing he could do. One last chance his family's name wouldn't be forever shamed. He was the last of his kind. His only chance was to end this with dignity. Sasuke thought when Naruto had approached him he could let the blonde take his life. Let Naruto know what it was to kill his brother. After all it was obvious the idiot still thought of him as such. But that would only play into the illusion the higher ups in Konoha had cast. The last of an evil clan killed by a hero. The very thought made him sick. He wasn't so far gone as to refuse that Naruto had improved. But if they knew what Sasuke knew about Naruto. If they knew he was just some big kid that got lucky because he had a demon inside of him. Who makes a demon a hero anyway? Sasuke had gained this power on his own. This was his clans power. It was real. Something he'd built and honed with his own strength.

No Saskue realized he couldn't count on Naruto to do this. He would do one last thing for his clan. A final sacrifice. He would take every sin attached to his name. Every sick thing Madara had force his clan to become. Sasuke pulled all of those things/emotions/actions into himself now. With all of his strength he'd end his clan with dignity. This was his last act to prove his clan was worthy of their honor.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled his tanto knife from it's sheath. He steeled himself for the coming attack waiting for their battle to begin anew. Before Naruto could react Sasuke plunged the knife into his own stomach slicing from left to right. Naruto's heart stopped. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. Why? WHY? WHY? Red chakra began pouring from him. He watched Sasuke fall trembling to the ground. Blood already pooling around him. As the red chakra surrounded him tears began to fall from his eyes.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Naruto walked slowly through the forest carrying Sasuke in his arms. He hurt everywhere as he went forward, favoring his right side. Naruto couldn't decide if it was the emptiness he felt emotionally or the fox's chakra running through his veins, but his physical pain didn't seem so excruciating. Felt drained with an ache that blanketed his body completely.

He wasn't sure how long he had lost control for. All he knew was when he came back to himself the area around them was barren and Sasuke was still lying there. Only by then his friend was dead. Naruto never truly wanted to kill Sasuke. Never. Even when he told himself he was going to end it. He still thought maybe he could just incapacitate him. He knew Sasuke would be thrown in a jail cell. He wasn't naive enough to think he could escape justice. But he would have been alive. If Naruto could have found a way to restrain him long enough to get him back to the village he would have. He would have done anything… ANYTHING.

For what seemed like the millionth time that night Naruto tears began to pour. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's limp body ignoring the pain that shot through his left arm. Why would he take his own life? This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He was suppose to stop Sasuke. He wasn't suppose to die. What could have made him do this? He knew Sasuke had changed, but he always had a propose. That's why he'd left the leaf in the first place. Sasuke was a survivor. That's what his friend had always told him. He was a survivor so he could fight for his clan. That's what he said. Naruto should have been stronger… He should have trained more. If he had, maybe he could have stopped Sasuke in one of their previous battles. He'd be in jail… But he'd be alive… he'd be alive.

Naruto's eyes passed by the trees ahead. He knew there was a group of leaf shinobi ghosting him. They weren't enemies. He could tell they were from his village by their movements. Baa-chan probably sent back up for him. Naruto didn't pay them any mind. They weren't bothering him and he really needed to do this on his own. He was sure they understood because they hadn't interfered. The group had broken off he noticed passively. Most likely going to inform the village. He continued to walk toward the village. The night dragged on.

* * *

Naruto approached the village as the sun was starting to light the sky. He saw Sakura, Kakashi, and Baa-chan all standing inside the gate. There was a group of shinobi waiting behind them. Shizune was with the second group. He assumed they were preparing to take him to the morgue in order to verify that it was in fact the Uchiha. Naruto clenched Sasuke's body defensively. He watched Sukura start towards him. Kakashi grabbed her by the arm saying something that made her step back and bow her head. Naruto could see her shaking, tears already sliding down her cheek.

The last 30 feet dragged on for an eternity. When he finally walked past the gate officially entering the city Sakura ran to him. He watched her eyes widen as she was finally able to see Sasuke up close. For a moment she just looked unblinking at his body. There was so much he wanted to say. So many things he was feeling and seeing her reaction… he didn't know what he was thinking but the only thing that would pass his lips was,

"I brought him home… I'm sorry." Sakura's face twisted into some sort of pain Naruto had never seen before, she was shaking again and her voice was hoarse with desperation.

"Not like this! Naruto… Naru…" Her tears broke like a damn. She fell to her knees sobbing without shame. He bent down bringing Sasuke with him. She threw herself at Sasuke's chest. Naruto sat watching her body shake with powerful sobs. Watched as Sasuke's blood seeped on to her body as it already had done to his. Kakashi bent down on one knee next to Sasuke's face giving his former student a once over. After a moment of silence Naruto heard Kakashi speak a single word. Naruto could hear the pain in his usually unfazed voice.

"Seppuku."

* * *

Naruto was walking out of the hospital that same day. He hadn't actually broken any bones. Just serious bruising as well as some severe chakra burns. They were all relatively easy to heal with medical ninjutsu. Everything was a blur. Kakashi and Sakura walked beside him. They both looked as jaded as Naruto felt. They heard whispering. Apparently news traveled fast. They stopped in the office to check Naruto out of the hospital. Through the fog of internal thoughts Naruto heard whispering from behind him,

"You didn't hear? Well apparently that Uchiha is dead… Seppuku."

"Really, well it serves him ri…" Before the man could finish Naruto had him pinned against a wall.

"Just SHUT UP! You don't know ANYTHING!" Naruto was furious. This guy didn't even know Sasuke. He felt himself being pulled away. He registered the fear in the mans face. He felt himself being dragged out of the hospital. When they had made it outside he pulled away from Kakashi's grip.

"Why did you stop me? That guy shouldn't have said that! He shouldn't have.."

"NARUTO!" Kakashi's yell snapped him out of it, but only a little. "I understand you are hurting. We all are. You weren't the only one close to him. But Sasuke chose his own fate. You are going to hear those kinds of comments a lot from now on. So get used to it." Naruto stared at his Sensei in disbelief. How could he be so heartless.

"Get used to it? How can you say that? Maybe you can just get used to it! But I can't just let people talk about Sasuke that way! I can't just.." Kakashi cut him off again. Naruto turned his head away. Not caring what he had to say.

"Naruto! I understand your pain. I'm feeling it too. I'm sure you are old enough now to know. This isn't the first person I've cared for that chose seppuku." Naruto's eyes widened and the guilt set in. He remembered when the old lady from the sand village had thought Kakashi was the White Fang. Naruto had done some research and found out about Kakashi's father. He hated this! He already felt enough guilt with Sasuke. Now he goes and runs his mouth without thinking to Kakashi-sensei. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed that night. Sakura had stayed with him. Neither of them spoke more then a few words all day. There was an overbearing sense of emptiness surrounding them. Sakura had been like a shadow on him since this morning. Of course he didn't mind. He liked knowing she was there. That she was close and safe. It was something they needed right now. To feel they weren't alone in this. Sakura sighed. He looked to her. Defeat written over both of their faces. She spoke quietly,

"Do you think he did the right thing?" Her voice was so serious. Naruto's entire being shattered. He was an emotional wreck. To think Sakura might agree with Sasuke… That she would even say something like that… He couldn't hear it. Naruto couldn't loose another friend. He grabbed her. Holding her tight.

"Don't ever say that! Don't ever ever EVER think this is ok. Sakura I can't lose you. I can't… I just. No. don't!" His eyes began to water as they had so many times bringing his friend home. He registered her arms wrapping around him. He felt her dig her head into the nook in his neck. He held onto her like it was the only thing keeping him sane. Mostly because it was.

She pulled away from him minutes later. Her eyes glossed over with more unshed tears. He stared at her for an eternity. Then slowly she leaned in pressing her lips to his. Naruto's eyes popped open. He's body shuttered with an ache he couldn't describe. He'd waited forever for this moment. Just like it seemed he'd waited forever to bring Sasuke home. It wasn't suppose to happen this way either. Why was she kissing him now? Why was this their first kiss. She pulled away and he knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes. The emptiness. The need to be close with the one person she had left that she trusted completely. Naruto's stomach twisted into what had to have been hundreds of knots.

"Sakura-chan?" He pleaded, This was something he needed too. But still he pulled away stiffly. He knew Sakura didn't love him that way. Naruto knew this was just a way of dealing with this terrible situation they found themselves in. This was his fault for not being stronger. He could have saved him.

"Naruto-kun… Don't push me away." The pain and betrayal in her voice made him realize this was more then just a way of coping. Sakura was asking him for a commitment. A promise that he'd never abandon her like Sasuke had all those years before. Naruto furrowed his brow. He inhaled deeply pulling her into him. Holding her while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their lips met again. This time in a desperate passion. They would never abandon each other. Naruto was sure of it.

* * *

As Naruto lay in bed he tried not to think of what just happened. He forced himself not to replay the images in his head. But it was pointless. Sakura lay naked next to him sleeping. He hadn't intended to let it go this far. He thought they would just kiss for a while. Assure each other it was alright and then maybe he'd walk her home if she let him. Naruto's body was still healing, his whole body still ached. Whatever pleasure had come out of this had been bittersweet. The fact that it had been physically gratifying at all put Naruto in an uneasy state. He loved Sakura. He would always protect her no matter what. This was something he always wanted. But why did it have to happen this way.

Everything that had happened to him in the last two days came crashing in on him. It was like the haze of disorientation and aloofness that surrounded him until now was slowly drifting away. He felt the tension and anxiety begin to crawl into his skin. He quietly untangled himself from Sakura. Making sure not to wake her. Then gabbed his boxers quickly and ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time.

When he was through retching he sat up wiped his face and walked out to the kitchen. He had grabbed a pillow on his way. Naruto then slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. The pain and reality of it all still sinking in he pushed his head into the pillow. Hoping it would stifle the sound of his sobs.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. A dusty sand caked ceiling told him he'd had the dream again. The sun was already rising. He wondered what time it was. The room was already hot. He continued to replay the memories. He remembered the next day. Waking up in the kitchen he found Sakura trying to leave. She told him not to tell anyone. That it was something private between them. He understood. Not like he was going to go tell anyone anyway. But it still hurt a little.

He could feel the weight of his emotions still. Naruto reversed that thought. This wasn't all physiological weight he realized. In fact he'd say it was about 20lbs lighter than his physiological weight. He glanced down at his chest. Kushina was sprawled sideways on the bed. Her upper body over his chest and her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He smiled. At least one good thing had come out of that experience. Naruto sat up resituating her to one side of the bed. He put her pink hair behind her little ear. "I love you so much Shina." He whispered, kissing her forehead before stepping out of bed.

Naruto raised his hands stretching his aching muscles. 'Alright!' He thought, 'Gotta get ready for the day before sleeping beauty decides to wake up!' He probably had a good half an hour left. She played pretty hard with Aiko yesterday. Naruto walked into the bathroom humming to himself. He wasn't the type to brood. He was going to meet up with Gaara today. And he'd be damned if his whole day was going to be ruined with something that had ended up giving him a beautiful baby girl. These are the things Naruto told himself in an up beat internal voice. But the hop in his step was a little less bouncy and removing Kushina hadn't taken all the weight out of his chest. He wondered what Sasuke would think of her… He shook his head and started to bush his teeth.

* * *

Naruto scooped his daughters Okonomiyaki pancake on to a plate. He decided after a dream like that he'd make something extra special for Kushina. She was bouncing in her chair. He smiled piling all the things she'd need into his hands. Grabbing his cup of instant ramen with the few free fingers he had left. He made his way to the table setting the meal in front of her and crossing the table to start on his ramen. He watched her dig in with gusto.

"Shina? Forget something?" He stopped her chopsticks with his own. She frowned looking at her dad. Obviously displeased she was being refused her favorite dish. She searched her brain for what would get her eating again.

"What Papa?" Naruto smiled,

"You have to say Itadakimasu." Kushina pouted,

"You didn't say it!" Naruto frowned.

"That's not the point."

"But why?"

"You know what? I… it's.. Because I'm your papa and I said so. That's why." Kushina paused for a moment. She knew her dad wasn't gonna give in.

""Itadakimasu," She smiled brightly. Digging back in to the food as soon as she got her chopsticks free.

"See that wasn't so hard." Naruto chided before mumbling his own Itadakimasu for good measure. He was ready to dig in himself when he heard a knock on the door.

"Awe man!" Kushina giggled shoving another scoop into her mouth. He motioned for her to continue as he went to answer the door.

Kankuro stood waiting at the door. Naruto stared. And stared… and stared some more.

"Huh.. Are you going to invite me in or should I just tell Gaara to send someone else?" Kankuro asked. Naruto's brain switched on. Right Gaara had sent him. Wait why had Gaara sent him?

"Of course! Come on in. What's up?" Kankuro passed him casually. Like they were old friends. Of course Naruto knew him well enough but he still wasn't sure they were that close.

"Gaara sent me to make sure you guys made it on time. You do remember you guys are going to the Kazekage tower today." Of course he remembered. Naruto realized he might have let his emotions show a little too clearly on his face. Kankuro smirked and continued, "Hey now. I was just making sure." He retorted defensively. "That your little girl?" He nodded to Kushina. She was staring at him tentatively.

"Heh yeah that's Kushina… Shina this is Kankuro. He's Gaara's big brother." She left her half eaten food and hopped off the chair to go greet him.

"Hellwo. It's nice to meet yow." Naruto wondered why she always seemed to talk baby talk around new people.

"It's nice to meet you too sweetheart." She flashed a winning smile back at him.

"Are you really Gaawa's brovfer? You don't wook wike him." Kankuro laughed.

"I get that a lot!" Naruto started shuffling around for his things while they talked. He didn't want to make the Kazekaege wait. He was sure Gaara had a ton to do. Especially after taking the previous day off.

"I wike you! Your make up is pwettier than Gaawa's!" Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose chuckling a little. Naruto's head snapped up.

"Kushina!" Her smile faded. Her father never called her by her full name. "It's not make up. It's, it's, well something else. The Kazekage doesn't wear make up either. You shouldn't say things like that. " Kankuro tried to stay serious. But Gaara had a kid too. That meant he'd played nanny enough to be used to this particular type of comment.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm used to it. It's all good. And it's kabuki face paint by the way." Naruto nodded slowly. "It represents status and rank…" Kankuro wondered why he bothered explaining this to an outsider. But Gaara's panties had been in a twist since he found out Naruto was the one selected as a stand in ambassador. Trying to set everything up to make things go smoothly for his friend. Kankuro figured the least he could do was try and help Naruto out with Suna's different cultural traditions. The quicker Naruto learned these things the quicker everyone out side the Sabuku clan would accept him. And that meant a happier Gaara. Which would make his life a lot happier in turn.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked skeptically. The last thing he wanted to do was offend Gaara's brother. Privately or politically.

"Yup, which is exactly why little Kushina here is going to be staying at the Sabaku house today." Kankuro didn't know being his brothers errand boy would be so amusing. Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"At your guy's house? I mean is that, ok?" Naruto had never asked Gaara to allow him into their house. He knew his friend was a private person. He'd never thought to ask Gaara to let him in to his personal domain. A dreamy look crossed his face. Gaara felt close enough to him to let his daughter stay there. He had no idea. Kankuro watched the look in the blonde's face. He had thought his sister was cracked. But maybe his brother and this idiot were a little more into each other than he wanted to think about. They were obviously equally as dense. He just hoped Temari wouldn't try and play match maker. They both had kids! Obviously they at least enjoyed women enough to make that work out. Damn, now she had him feeding into this scam. Curse his elder sister and her inclination of talking in facts and numbers that always made things seem legitimate. She probably just wanted Gaara to have someone 'special' before she left.

"Well how many time's have you watched Aiko for us? Besides It's not like Gaara's gonna skimp out on security. Aiko is going to be getting back from the academy soon. They can hang out together." Naruto nodded. It was the most logical choice if Aiko would be home too.

"Right well let me just get some things for Shina. Then we can head out. K?" Kankuro plopped down on the couch.

"Take your time." Naruto quickened his pace all the same. He was finally going to see Gaara house. He didn't want to seem creepy or anything but he always wanted to see where 'Gaara of the desert' lived.

Kushina walked back to her breakfast not wanting to cause anymore trouble. She still thought Kankuro's mak… face paint was prettier then his brothers. She liked purple.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kushina followed Kankuro through the city of Suna. Kushina was using a parasol Kankuro had brought for her. Naruto had actually been impressed that he'd gone to so much trouble. Kankuro of course shrugged it off as something Gaara always required with Aiko. Naruto decided not to mention he and Gaara had spent the entire previous day with the girls Parasol-less.

They walked under a high arch of clay. Naruto's eyes went to a large cluster of houses. They looked like beehives. Each of them were connected by different pathways or walls. This was definitely it. Naruto's eyes fixed on the largest hive in the middle. He was positive that was Gaara's house. Where a Kazekage would live.

"This is the Sabaku estate." Kankuro gave an exaggerated wave before continuing forward. Kushina let out an amazed 'wow'. Naruto tried not to do an 'I knew it' dance. But Kankuro walked right passed the huge middle structure. There were still some cool buildings left. Naruto frowned as they passed his second and third guesses. They were coming up to rather small hive. It looked more like an ant hill compared to the other structures around it. It was connected to the building next to it with a very long walk way that wasn't in the best condition. Naruto wouldn't want Kushina playing on it, that's for sure.

"Alright, home sweet home." Kankuro chuckled. He'd seen the disappointed look on Naruto's face. Funny, he figured Naruto would have visited before. Either way he walked up to the door. Glancing at Kushina to make sure she had been using her parasol correctly.

Walking into the 'hill' they began to remove their shoes. Kushina saw something and instantly sped her movements. Before Naruto could tell her to stay close she was already running into the large front room.

"Uncle Shikamaru!" She yelled running up to him. Naruto did a double take. What the hell? Kushina reached him jumping up and down with her arms held out. Again Naruto didn't have time to speak before Shikamaru scooped her up in his arms giving her a big hug.

"Hey Girly. How you liking Suna?" Shikamaru asked setting her back down. She began talking excitedly about her trip so far. Naruto wasn't listening and from the look on Shikamaru's face neither was he. But then again that was the way Shikamaru always looked. Naruto couldn't help a little pang of jealousy. Why did he get to be here? 'Stupid Shikamaru.. Looking all calm even though he's in the Kazekages house.'

"Hey Shikamaru! You got here fast. Are you coming with Gaara and me today?" He asked still trying to find a reason why his friend would be in Gaara's house. He figured it out when Temari walked in carrying a few scrolls; a small bump in her belly. 'That's right! Temari would live with Gaara. It being a clan house and all.' Naruto suddenly felt really dumb.

"I'm here so fast because I didn't have to take the civilian routes. As much as I'd love to go with you guys I'm going to hangout here and help Temari finish packing. It's a drag but what can you do?" Naruto nodded. Temari fiddled with her scrolls.

"Don't get to riled up. Gaara will ring both our necks if he finds out I'm lifting anything heavy." She placed her free hand on her stomach to emphasize her point. Naruto was shocked when Shikamaru didn't comment on how troublesome the extra work would be. He usually would have at least said something. Temari continued, "Why do you think I'm not done already? Hopefully with him out of the house we can get this done today!" Shikamaru did have something to say to that.

"With him out of the house everything's going to be the exact same as it would be if he were in the house. You are going to organize and direct. I'm doing the moving. That's that. I honestly don't know why you think I'm going to be more lenient than Gaara. It's my baby you know?" Shikamaru looked as bored as ever but Naruto had learned the subtle differences in his friend. He could tell Shikamaru meant business. Like when he gave orders on missions. He seemed uninterested but there was a less slouchy slouch he was using.

"Heh, we'll see how long your tuff guy act lasts. We are going to be at this all day you know. You really going to be up for lifting and moving things around all day?" Temari asked skeptically. Shikamaru looked like he'd just tasted something fowl but shrugged it off.

"It won't be all day. It will probably be two or three days. You have enough stuff to fill two caravans. Plus, Gaara's giving us all of Aiko's old things. This is going to take way longer then a day. That and we are watching Kushina remember?" Kushina 'Yay'ed' loudly at the announcement of her babysitters.

She liked Uncle Shikamaru! He'd lay right next to her while she played puzzle games. He wouldn't ever get bored either. He'd just lay there and if she had a question he'd answer it then go back to laying there. It was nice to have a grown up want to hang out with her. He never made her feel dumb by solving the puzzle really quick. A lot of grown ups did that. They would just figure stuff out. But Uncle Shikamaru only helped if she asked him to. Yup she liked this plan.

Shikamaru smiled and patted her head. Temari wasn't impressed.

"Well she can play in my room while we work. You aren't using it as an excuse!" Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"I'm not. I'm just saying we will have to take a lunch and snack break. Maybe a few other one's for whatever reasons. I'm not getting out of anything. I'm just trying to be realistic." Temari and Shikamaru stared at each other for a while. Naruto wondered if he should find another room to wait for Gaara in. Temari's eyes fell to Kankuro.

"Don't look at me! It's not my fault your pregnant and can't lift anything on your own. And I've got to watch shift change in an hour or so while Gaara shows Naruto the ropes. So don't try to recruit me either!" Temari slouched.

"I'm not even that far along! I could still move some stuff. I'm pregnant, not crippled!" Temari huffed getting a little more worked up then she normally would. Kankuro scratched the back of his neck,

"Temari I think you should take it easy with this move. We were suppose to have you in Konoha by now… And at you age, you know." Temari's eyes went wide. Shikamaru looked back and forth. Something had just happened. Whatever it was wasn't good for him or anyone else in this room. He could see it in her face.

"I'm not old! I'm only a year older then you!" She spat back.

"Well yeah but I'm not the one having a baby…" Temari's face was a perfect picture of indignation. She hated being trapped in a house full of men!

"I'm NOT old!" She looked to Shikamaru repeating herself, "I'm not old…" Shikamaru paused. He wondered if this was one of those questions women asked that didn't really have a right answer. He'd discovered since being with Temari there were a lot of those. Mostly it was best to keep his mouth shut. He knew women didn't like being called old. But it did signify intelligence and status. Temari was the type of person that resonated those traits. She was only twenty eight but most women he knew of were married and had children when they were eighteen to twenty two. Except Kurenai… she'd actually been older than Temari… but she wasn't traveling. Further more…

Before he could finish his thought's Temari let out an offended scoff.

"So I'm OLD!" She hissed through her gritted teeth. Shikamaru knew then that this was NOT a situation where staying quiet was the right response.

"Temari you aren't…" But he'd already hesitated. She pushed her hand in his face and stomped off down the hallway leading to her room. Gaara walked out of the entrance to said hallway staring back at his sister; brows furrowed.

"TEMARI WAIT!" Shikamaru called after her. He gave Kankuro a pointed glare before jogging in the direction Temari had just gone. Gaara gracefully stepped out of his way, eyes following his progress. Their muffled voices could still be heard.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" They heard a door slamming shut.

"Come on Temari! You aren't old!"

"If I'm SO old why did you do this to me!"

"Damn it Woman! I just told you! You. Are. Not. Old!"

"Go away!"

"Open the door."

"No!"

"Yes." After a moment there was shuffling and the sound of a door opening.

"Do you really think I'm old?" There was more shuffling then Gaara, who was still staring down the hallway stated firmly,

"Take it in the room." Their was less shuffling and a sound of the door closing quietly. Gaara nodded and turned towards Naruto. He began to walk in their direction but stopped when Kushina rushed up to him. Naruto again tried to grab his daughters hand but was unsuccessful. She raised her hands in the same manner she had done to Shikamaru. After all, this was one of Papa's friends. All of Papa's friends gave her hugs.

Gaara stared down at her confused. Children generally kept a wide berth with the Kazekage. Except of course Aiko. Even she didn't usually ask for hugs in front of other people. So Gaara was a bit put off by this child he'd just met yesterday expecting a hug. But it was Naruto's child. It wouldn't due to offend his friend by rejecting his flesh and blood. Gaara had done far more uncomfortable things for the sake of diplomacy. He also knew Temari and Shikamaru just had an argument. Aiko always seemed to shadow him closely after they yelled. He wondered if Kushina would have the same aversion to yelling. He tilted his head to the side decided how best to go about this. He hadn't ever hugged a child besides Aiko.

Naruto was ready to scold Kushina for asking such a personal thing from someone she just met. Kankuro was ready to tell her she was barking up the wrong tree. Both Shinobi paused in disbelief as Gaara knelt down to her level holding his arms out. Kushina quickly wrapper her arms around his neck. Gaara awkwardly replied. Stiffly placing his hands on her back. It was by far the most uncoordinated hug Naruto had ever seen. But his heart still clenched at the fact Gaara was even trying. He knew his friend didn't touch other people if it could be helped. Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Kushina pulled away smiling brightly. Then she went back to her father. Gaara wondered if his hug had made her feel better about the yelling. The thought brought his attention back to the previous situation.

"What happened?" He motioned in the direction of the hall way. Both Naruto and Kankuro glanced at each other before both mumbling something unintelligible. Gaara crossed his arms obviously waiting for a real response. Kankuro cleared his throat.

"Eh, they just got into it again. You know how she's been the past month or so." Gaara nodded,

"So you think it was only because of the pregnancy? She has been a bit irrational lately." Gaara remembered Temari crying because she had found an old letter he wrote to her about missing her after a long mission. He'd written it a year after meeting Naruto, when he'd been trying to build the bond with his siblings. Temari didn't usually cry. He'd only seen her do it twice before the pregnancy. Since the pregnancy he'd seen her cry three times. He'd study pregnancy enough to know the chemical shifts could cause a woman to be unstable emotionally. But after dealing with Iku he wondered how much of this was due to Suna's dependency on superstitions and how much was actual fact. Iku never seemed to become irrational. This also made Gaara wonder how much of Temari's behavior was actually the pregnancy and how much was just her dealing with the move.

Gaara knew this move was for the best. It would not only improve the already solid diplomacy between nations. It would also insure his sisters safety during the birth. Tsunade made it clear she would be present during Temari's labor in Konoha. Knowing the sanin would be there took a huge weight off Gaara's shoulders. He may not get to see the child until it was old enough to travel. But it would be his sister bringing that child to Suna. She will be alive and safe with the Nara clan. In Gaara's eyes that was worth almost any sacrifice.

"Gaara? You with us buddy?" Kankuro waved a hand in front of his younger brother. Gaara gave him a glare that clearly stated his disapproval. Kankuro, used to his baby brother's death glares just grinned,

"I guess so! I really do think it's the pregnancy though. Or maybe it's just the guy that started it." Kankuro laughed at his own joke. Naruto didn't think it was funny Shikamaru was a good guy! Temari was just being pregnant! Naruto couldn't count the number of argument's he and Sakura had during her pregnancy. Most of which would have landed him in the hospital if Sakura herself wasn't already a highly trained medical nin. He rubbed his head at the thought.

Gaara looked down to Kushina, she didn't seem phased. Maybe a little bored with listening to the adults talk but not frightened. Still,

"Are you alright? I can have someone else watch you if the yelling startled you." He offered. Kushina turned her head to him. She looked confused.

"I wanna stay wif Uncle Shikamawu." She mumbled swishing back and forth. Gaara was amazed at how quickly young girls could change their whole demeanor at a moments notice.

"The yelling didn't bother you?" He asked still wanting to make sure. She lost her innocent mumbling and spoke more clearly.

"Oh no. Yelling is just how mamas show papas they love 'em! That's what my mama says." She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Both Gaara and Kankuro looked to a slightly red Naruto. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Ok. Shina! How about you go set up one of your puzzles! I'm sure Shikamaru will help you if you get stuck." Kushina nodded happily running towards the bag still left at the entry way. Naruto scratched his throat not necessarily wanting to look either of his companions in the face.

Gaara had never been thrilled with the way Sakura treated Naruto. He'd hoped having a child with him might have curbed some of her more aggressive methods. It was clear it hadn't and Gaara was not amused. He re-crossed his arms in thought. Why did Naruto even allow such behavior. From what Gaara had seen of Sakura she was polite and friendly to everyone else.

Their bond was beyond him. Naruto was attractive, nice, powerful. Their was no real reason for her to single him out as a target. Gaara had tried to point these things out to Naruto once. His friend had gotten very upset with him. He'd started going off about bonds and friendship. Luckily Iku had been their to change the subject. She's always been helpful in ending arguments between Naruto and him. When Gaara asked her about it she'd laughed and told him people couldn't help who they were in love with. When he followed up with his not so polite opinion of being 'in love' with Sakura Iku had just laughed again. She came back with a comment that made Gaara wary of ever bringing Sakura up again. 'I suppose you could say Naruto and I have something in common then.' Gaara had just stared at her, 'Heh, we both have a thing for opinionated red heads!' Gaara glared at her. He did not enjoy being compared to Sakura. He would never injure Naruto outside of battle. He would not belittle him in front of his friends and now his daughter. Gaara's hands clenched slightly.

"Gaara? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Gaara snapped back to the present. He always became introspective the day after having that dream. He'd hoped with Naruto here it might ease the habit slightly. He forced his face to relax. Today had been very trying. He'd only laid back down with Aiko for about an hour last night. Since then he'd gone to his office three times. Juggling his work from yesterday along side dealing with Aiko and Temari. His body was tenser than usual.

"It has been a long day. That's all. We should be going to the offices." Naruto raised his brow. He was happy for the subject change but something was up with Gaara. Maybe he could find somewhere else for Kushina to stay. Gaara had asked if she wanted another sitter. 'Course Shikamaru agreed to watch her while in Suna, but Naruto could figure it out. Kushina had been a little pushy with the hug and all.

"Gaara if it's anything we're doing you know I could…"

"It's not. I already said it has been a long day. I would like to show you around the Kazekage tower. There are several people you need to meet and documents that need to be filled out. Kankuro, can you see to Kushina while Temari and Shikamaru are occupied?" Kankuro cringed, not really wanting to think about his sister being occupied. Even if it was probably just mushy kissing. He nodded his consent. "Good, are you ready to leave now or would you prefer to stay a while longer?" Gaara didn't want to be rude but it was already noon.

"Sure we can leave now. I just gotta grab some stuff from my bag." Naruto went to do just that. Gaara's eyes passed over Kushina before landing on his brother.

"Make sure you tell them when you are leaving. I don't want her left alone. Aiko should be home by one thirty. Baki is going to be escorting her. See that they know the children need to be fed when Akio gets home." Kankuro nodded absently. After six years he knew the routine as well as Temari did. But Gaara still insisted on running through it almost every time he left. "If anything serious happens send one of the anbu to the tower." Naruto joined them next to an oblivious Kushina. She'd given up on the puzzle and was now playing with a spinning top. She was actually more trying to figure out why it wouldn't work like it did when the grown up's did it. He noticed she had a few other toys already set up ready to play with.

"Hey Shina. I'm gonna go to work now." Kushina looked up from the top to her father. Then to Kankuro.

"I gonna stay with Gaawa's brother today?" She wasn't frightened to be left with Kankuro. Papa only ever left her with nice people and she wasn't a shy girl. She was just confused.

"No. Just for a little while. Then you are going to be with Shikamaru and Temari. Dose that sound okay?" She nodded offering Kankuro the top she had given up on. He accepted to toy.

"You know I can spin this thing without the string." He commented slyly. Kushina eyes lit up.

"Really!" Naruto smiled. Who would have though Kankuro was good with kids!

"Ok Shina. I'm gonna go now. Be good for Shikamaru and Temari." Kankuro made his first glare of the day. Naruto laughed, "And Kankuro too!" Kushina gave her dad a hug.

"Bye Papa, have fun at work." She turned back to Kankuro, "Can you really spin it wif out the string!" Naruto figured that was as good a time to leave as any. He and Gaara put their shoes back on and left the house. He could hear Kushina yelling, 'Again, Again!' Naruto wished he had cool chakra strings. It would make playing dolls with Kushina a lot more fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto collapsed into the first chair he spotted. He and Gaara had been at the Kazekage tower all day. His head was filled with so many facts, faces and names he didn't even know which way was up and which was down. The duo had just entered a sort of lounge area. He figured Gaara was going to wander off again. Not that he'd blame him. Gaara was the Kazekage. He probably had tons of stuff to do besides showing Naruto around. Plus right now Naruto wouldn't mind sitting here and letting everything sink in for a while. There was a long table stretched out in front of him. He flopped the top of his body onto it. Using his arms as a pillow. This was probably some sort of private lounge for less important meetings.

Naruto continued his mental rehash of the days events. Going on a mission was so much simpler! You went out. Beat the bad guys. Filled out a paper on it and went home. This, however, was a bunch of bowing, paperwork, politics, paperwork, questions, paperwork, answers, and paperwork. Man Naruto's hands were cramping so bad. He unconsciously massaged them before resting his head back on his arms. The blonde could feel his body sinking and melding into the position. He didn't understand how he could be so tired. He'd gone on 'S' rank missions and still come home with enough energy to play with Shina. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep! Hmm… sleep. Naruto closed his eyes.

Gaara watched Naruto's eyes close. He wasn't surprised. They had both been very busy today. Naruto was doing well so far. Though his constant smiling might be a problem. The people of Suna tended to view smiles as either unjust or a threat. Both were terrible ways to perceive a diplomat. It was probably why Shikamaru had done so well at his post here in Suna. He'd never tried to smile or be overly friendly. It sounded strange but that was the quickest way to make friends in Suna. Naruto would have a tough time but he'd break through eventually. Gaara just knew it. This would be better for both nations. Shikamaru had traits that were distinctly leaf. But he'd been to good at hiding them for the sake of convenience. If the two nations were to prosper Gaara believed it was better to have a more stereotypical leaf-nin here. It would help his people learn the differences in cultures which would be key in making trade and other negotiations flourish. Marketing and selling to a different culture was difficult without knowing the people you were trying to engage.

He was sure many would ask for Shikamaru back in the beginning. It would be difficult to adjust. Suna had been isolated too long. It was ingrained in their culture to be wary of outsiders. Gaara believed having a diplomat that was willing to work with the Suna people while standing firm with their own ideals and beliefs would certainly help expand their knowledge of their allies and hopefully help his people accept them as other people rather than statistics. He had already decided Naruto was the only one who could do this. That's why he had made sure to escort and introduce him to the shinobi he'd be working with himself. Hopefully with the Kazekage introducing Naruto people might be more tolerant than usual. Gaara wanted to do what he could to make this transition as easy as possible; for Naruto and for his shinobi. Shikamaru had been the main diplomat here for over seven years after all.

Naruto pried his eyes open. Gaara was still standing next to him.

"You can go to your office for a while if you've got stuff to finish up." Gaara considered it. He did have things he could do while Naruto rested. But going now would only mean he was closer to sleep. As frustrating as this day had been Gaara was not looking forward to tonight. He didn't want to allow the dream to return. Naruto's thoughts weren't far from Gaara's. As the day passed Naruto's muscles were slowly clenching under his skin. His only hope was this exhaustion would keep him for remembering any nightmare he might have. He started running through the names of the shinobi he'd met today. He wouldn't let himself forget any of them.

"No, I think I'll stay for a moment." Gaara slid his hand along the back of the chair next to Naruto before sitting. He exhaled slowly. Naruto watched tentatively.

"You wanna talk about it?' He asked. He knew something was up with Gaara. He'd been off in his own little world all day. It reminded Naruto of the old Gaara and he didn't like it. Gaara huffed and they sat in silence for a good half an hour. Nether of them were uncomfortable. It was nice to take a breath after the day they'd shared. Gaara glanced at the clock.

"They will be making dinner for the girls soon. If you've finished I only need to drop off a few things at my office and we can leave. Of course you and Kushina are welcome to eat with us."

Naruto hauled himself off the table. "Sure we'd love to eat with you guys."

* * *

Naruto watched Gaara organize his desk. He'd seen him do it before. His movements weren't as bored or graceful as they usually were. His hands were almost jerky. He seemed to be frustrated that the stack of papers he was straightening didn't want to align perfectly. Naruto shooed Gaara's hand from the stack quickly putting them in order. Gaara's crossed his arms,

"You know as an ambassador you shouldn't be touching the Kazekage's or any Suna documents without expressed permission." Naruto was surprised by this sudden formality. It's not like he'd go around looking in other people things! He knew Gaara was serious. The red head rarely made jokes. When he did they were in the old fashion style and usually delivered horribly. Naruto had had enough.

"Gaara what is your problem today!" He had been touchy about everything and with the day Naruto was having he was not going to sit back and let his friend push him away like this.

"What is your problem today Naruto?" Gaara spat back. A strange irritation in his voice. "You have been forcing your smile. Your energy has been well below it's normal level and you look like you're ready to fall asleep on the walk home. If I seem like I have a problem it is only because you refuse to admit what yours is. So before you ask me for the 13th time if I want to talk about whatever issue you have superimposed on me, we should first discuss your strange behavior!" Gaara was livid. He had been thrilled at the idea of spending the day with his closest friend. He knew it would be one of the only things that would put him in a better mood after last night.

Yet here he was ready to hit him. Of course Gaara had no intention of hitting Naruto but his fist was still itching with the desire. He hated dealing with things he didn't understand. Naruto was not suppose to be in a fowl mood. He was suppose to be happy like always. One of the biggest things adding to Gaara's stress was the fact that he had no idea how to fix it. After being with Iku he'd gotten fairly decent at comforting women. Mostly due to Iku's blunt nature. She would normally flat out tell Gaara, 'This is the part were you hug me and tell me it will be ok.' Which Gaara deeply appreciated. It had even helped him when dealing with Temari. But Gaara still had no idea about how to comfort men. How to go up to another man and talk about 'feelings'. He'd tried to learn through Kankuro but it seemed he just went off on his own until he was back to normal. That was also how Gaara liked to deal with things as well. Unfortunately Gaara and Naruto would be working all this week. They both had children to take care of when they returned home. He couldn't just wander off by himself into the desert for hours or days like he had when he was young. Further more he was sure Naruto couldn't go off and train or whatever it was he did on the rare occasions he was frustrated with something. So Gaara was stuck in this uncomfortable situation.

Naruto was floored by Gaara's statement. Of course he realized he'd been a bit off himself but he didn't know it was effecting Gaara. Maybe he'd been looking a little too deep into the other mans actions. He had to admit it kept him distracted from his own issues. But Naruto didn't want to think about his problems. It was what it was and there was nothing that could help it at this point. So what did they do now?

They stared at each other for a few moments. When Naruto could no longer handle the tension he sighed. Rubbing the tension out of his face and dragging a hand through his hair he worked out the best way to explain this. It was plain to see Gaara had no intention of going anywhere until this was resolved.

"I'm sorry Gaara. It's not like I'm doing this stuff on propose you know? It's just…" He pause Gaara was listening closely. Now that they were talking he just might be able to deal with this. Naruto noticed Gaara's arms unfold and fall to his sides. 'Good at least he doesn't look like he's gonna hit me anymore!' He pinched the ridge of his nose and continued, "This is going to sound really stupid. But there is this dream, well nightmare, that I get sometimes. Any time something's really stressful, or I don't know if I'm going to make something work. I get this same nightmare. It always makes me weird the next day. Heh, Sakura-chan has said it makes me kinda clingy too. So that could be the reason I've been bugging you about talking. I don't know," Naruto's eyes were shifting around the room. He hated talking about this. Gaara wasn't the first of his friend to notice the difference in him the day after it. The subject never got easier to discuses.

"A dream?" Gaara's eye widened slightly. It was remarkable how often events in their life experiences decided to coincide. "What type of dream?"

"It's not that big of a deal. Just a dream about Sasuke." He hoped Gaara would let it go. He told him what was up so they could leave now.

"About the night he died?" Gaara inquired. 'Honestly!' Naruto thought, fists clenching. Why did he think Gaara would let it go? Why did he think for once he'd just let it go. Of course Gaara wouldn't let it go. Now he was going to start asking all those weird questions about bonds and friendship. Naruto really didn't want to defend his friends right now! He didn't know if he could take talking about something like this after feeling so stupid all day with all the different policies and formalities. He just wanted to… to…

Naruto felt strong arms encircle him. He froze, his brain momentarily shutting down. Gaara was the only other person in the room… … … That meant Gaara was the one hugging him! He registered a blur of red out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the hair against his cheek. Gaara's body tight against him, hands fisting into the back of his uniform. His arms automatically raising and wrapping around the other man. He rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder. He felt Gaara's chin mimic his own.

"It will be okay." Gaara whispered weakly. He knew this wasn't the proper way to comfort a man. It had only ever worked on Iku and Temari. But he was frustrated and couldn't think of anything else to do. He felt Naruto's arms tighten around him after he spoke. He relished the feeling. It had been so long since he'd held another person his own age. It seemed like forever since this feeling of closeness had washed over him. He needed this as much as Naruto. He knew what the man in his arms was going through. He knew the pain and helplessness of losing a precious person. These were things Gaara could never talk about. He wouldn't know the words to express it if he tried. So he just held Naruto hoping his friend would understand. After a moment in the embrace he could feel his own body relaxing as well as the blonde's. Gaara slowly unclenched his fists letting the material hang on it's own. He began rubbing Naruto's back in small circles. He could still feel some tension and this had always helped Iku relax.

Naruto couldn't believe Gaara had just said that. It was strange to think this was happening. He was hugging Gaara of the Desert! It was weird because Gaara was a guy and Naruto wasn't really in to that sort of thing. He really shouldn't be hugging one of his best GUY friends. But Gaara was actually trying to comfort him. Gaara had only been upset because he was worried about him. Now he was saying this stuff and holding him. And GOD it had been so long since Naruto had really hugged anyone other than Shina. Even then it had never been like this. Naruto was always the one doing the comforting. Right now someone was worried about him. Someone was trying to make him feel better. It was overwhelming. He tightened his hold on Gaara. Letting this feeling sink into the bone.

After a moment he began to relax. He'd never been close enough to actually smell Gaara before. Sandalwood? Or maybe it was sage… 'He even smells mysterious!' Naruto thought playfully. Already finding himself in a remarkably better mood than he was less then a minute ago. Then again, Naruto had never been one to brood for too long. Without thinking he turned his head, resting it close to Gaara's neck. He was so comfortable at that moment he didn't really care what anyone would say. He just let the scent of the redhead wash over him. He felt Gaara's hands start to massage his back. 'Um, feels good." Naruto was pretty much leaning on Gaara now. The muscles that had been tensing all day were becoming fully relaxed. He felt Gaara's hand move to one knot of muscles to another with expert precision. For such a small guy his chest was relatively comfortable Naruto noticed. He felt Gaara's hands go to his lower back working on the last knot of muscles. It was a little to the left of center, right at the top of his hips. It felt like he was just waking up. He was at that level of comfortable right now. Which is probably why he allowed this feeling to seep in so easily. He had been concentrating on his friend's hands through out the impromptu massage, but now they were working next to his hip. Rubbing and caressing. He could feel a different type of pressure build. He could still feel Gaara's hair, smell him, feel his neck and pulse against his forehead. Naruto scrunched up his face. He was not thinking these things about Gaara. His body began to tense all over again. He felt Gaara run his hand along the quickly tensing muscles (probably trying not to loose the progress he'd made) and that was that. Naruto pulled away as fast as he could. There was no way this was happening. He was not going to get hard because his friend was trying to help him relax! This was GAARA! A man, Naruto had a daughter with a woman! This was ridiculous.

Gaara stood shocked. He reluctantly pulled his arms to his side. What had he done wrong? Had he hurt him? Did Naruto change his mind about accepting the hug in the first place? He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Kankuro and Baki had pulled away from him with the same look of horror before he'd even been able to wrap his arms around them. He knew this wasn't the type of comfort men needed but it was all he could think of and Naruto had seemed ok with it at first. His chest tightened as he thought of the avoidance Kankuro and Baki both had after he'd tried to hug them. He didn't want Naruto to shun him. He was trying to help. Logically it stood to reason that because of the prolonged hug Naruto might even avoid him for longer than a day or two. This wasn't suppose to happen. Naruto understood Gaara, they were the same. They had both lost their precious people. Naruto had to understand Gaara was just trying to help. He couldn't reject Gaara. He never rejected him before. He stood frozen, preparing for the blow of a verbal reprimand. He knew this would happen eventually. One day he would do something to pushed the other jinchuriki away from him for good. He'd just never thought it would be like this.

Naruto could see Gaara's defensive pose. Just great. Now he freaked Gaara out. Ok he could fix this. Naruto began reorganizing his thoughts. He just had to think for a second. He could feel the tension radiating of Gaara. It was Gaara who spoke first.

"I apologize for my rash actions. I understand I've offended you, I can assure you it was not my intention. I can send someone to bring Kushina here if you would like to go back to your apartment." Gaara was fully away of how pathetic he sounded but the thought of Naruto avoiding him was not something he was prepared to deal with.

"What? No. You didn't, I mean. I'm not offended Gaara! I just kinda realized we're in your office and it's not like guys are suppose to hug you know. That's all." Gaara exhaled. There was a part of him that felt guilty for doubting Naruto. "I still wanna eat with you guys. It will be fun. Shina will wanna eat with Aiko too."

"Are you sure?" Gaara didn't want to push Naruto.

"Yeah of course I'm sure!" Naruto didn't know how sure he was. This was weird. He knew how particular Gaara was. There was no reason to start drama. Naruto was just lonely. It's not like people ran up to him and hugged him everyday. His body was just reacting naturally. No big deal. Gaara stepped forward placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He had big hands Naruto noted. Man he needed to get out of this situation. His body was heating up. Gaara was just touching his shoulder! "We should get going." Gaara nodded stepping away.

Gaara went back to his desk. Putting the rest of his documents in order. Naruto was not going to let this affect his friendship. He was just lonely… and, to be fair, it had been an amazing hug.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since 'the hug' incident. After a slightly awkward dinner with the girls Gaara seemed to completely forget about the whole thing. Acting like he would any other time they hung out. Naruto didn't know why it bothered him so much. He really didn't! Why shouldn't Gaara act normal? After all hadn't that been one of the things Naruto was stressing about the day they'd hugged? He should be happy his friend was back to normal. Naruto was in a way. He just felt uneasy about not having any sort of resolution. Why did he feel this overwhelming need to have a resolution anyway? It had been a hug, just a hug... And a really good back massage… He could really go for another one of those actually. Naruto's muscles were twisted tighter than when the fox would take over. Strong warm hands flashed through his mind. He shook his head. This is what bothered him most. Naruto couldn't let it go. Every time he looked at Gaara he felt those damn hands. It's not like Gaara hadn't done or asked Naruto to do weird things before.

He remembered one time he was in Suna after a pretty important mission. As the Kazekage Gaara had to stay and finalizes the details of it. He'd asked Naruto to take Iku out to a rather posh restaurant. Apparently the couple had been planning to go there for a while and Gaara didn't feel comfortable with rescheduling again. It was just as awkward as the hug. But Iku had been really sweet about it. She'd even apologized to him. Naruto was able to get over that 'weirdness' almost by the end of dinner. So why couldn't he let this go? He was trying but the hug just kept popping into his head.

"Err… Man!" He rubbed his eyes feverishly. Stupid hug, stupid Gaara!

Naruto was leaning against the wall of a balcony outside the offices. He'd followed Shikamaru out for a smoke. Of course Naruto didn't smoke but he needed a break. Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette, lifting an eyebrow at Naruto's outburst. Naruto shook his head not wanting to talk about it.

"Sick of the paperwork already?" Shikamaru teased. He knew full well what was wrong with Naruto. They had talked about the hug yesterday. But prying into peoples business was troublesome. Especially Naruto's business. There was a never ending flow of classified information linked to almost everything Naruto did. Unfortunately Shikamaru was starting to get an odd feeling this was going to be one of those situations he wouldn't be able to avoid. His thoughts were confirmed when Naruto spoke,

"No it's not the paperwork. I am sick of it though!" Naruto raised his elbows to the top of the low wall he was leaning against. Shikamaru took in Naruto's body language before closing his eyes tightly. He took another drag and exhaling slowly. He really hated always being right.

"The paperwork will get easier as you get more familiar with it." Shikamaru hauled himself onto the top of the walls ledge. Raising one leg to his chest he allowed the other to lay flat. If he was going to talk about this he was going to be comfortable. As expected, after a few seconds of silence Naruto scoffed.

"Not one word! I mean really? You'd think Gaara would at least wanna talk about it… Apologize or something." Naruto was glaring at the ground as if he expected it to come up with an answer.

"You said he apologized right after the hug." Shikamaru reminded him.

"Well yeah but, I don't know. He probably doesn't even know it's a big deal. Probably thinks it's okay…" He kicked at the floor. Shikamaru sighed.

"First, if he thought it was okay he wouldn't have apologized at all. Second, this is Gaara were talking about, any kind of physical touching is a big deal to him." Their eyes connected.

"Good point I guess. But what am I suppose to do about it! Come on you're the smart one!" Naruto pleaded. Shikamaru wanted to glare at the idiot but Naruto looked so desperate.

"Why are you so afraid to start the conversation yourself? If you need to talk about it so bad just talk to Gaara. Kushina is with Aiko tonight. Just bring it up to him when you go to get her, or have dinner, or whatever you guys do when you meet up." Naruto instantly shook his head.

"Are you crazy? How am I suppose to bring it up? 'Um, Gaara I really wanna talk about when we hugged, see I can't stop thinking about it.' That's just creepy! It's not like I can tell him why it's freaking me out either!" Naruto was waving his arms dramatically. Shikamaru reclined further against the wall. Taking another long drag.

"You keep shouting like that and you wont have to be the one to tell him about it." Shikamaru stated flatly. Naruto's cheeks flushed. "So you are too embarrassed to bring it up but you're mad Gaara hasn't? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not mad at Gaara and it's not hypocritical! Gaara doesn't get embarrassed. He just is.. You know?" Shikamaru's face showed his clear disapproval.

"You really think Gaara doesn't get embarrassed?" Shikamaru would never claim to be a close friend of Gaara's. Ever since the first day they'd met at the chunin exams he'd been wary of him. It's hard to forget when some one tries to kill your comrades and annihilate your entire village. It was strange to think he was probably the only one that still thought about it like that. Even Shikamaru's wariness had been somewhat curbed through the years. But it was definitely still there. The fact that Gaara was now Kazekage and had always been Temari's little brother forced Shikamaru to become somewhat knowledgeable and accepting about his habits. He also couldn't deny his admiration for Gaara's intelligence and ability as a ruler. He often spoke to Naruto about Gaara the same way he did with Temari. He understood Gaara was one of their important people. He accepted it and spoke accordingly when they were present. It was difficult for him to think Naruto would call Gaara his friend then say something like this about him. Even if Shikamaru had his doubts about how stable Gaara had become it wasn't like Naruto to doubt his friends.

"Just because he's not good at showing emotions doesn't mean he doesn't have them. He's human too." Great now he sounded like Temari. Troublesome.

"I know he's human!" Naruto defended himself. "I'm just saying I don't know if he would get why it was embarrassing in the first place…" Shikamaru flicked his cigarette into the tray and instantly grabbed another.

"You mean, you don't know if Gaara would understand the implications that go along with hugging another person?" He lit the new cigarette and waited. Naruto paused, replaying Shikamaru's words to make sure they meant what he figured they did.

"Yeah! That's exactly it!" He chirped, glad Shikamaru was finally seeing things his way.

"Naruto… He's a widow." Naruto frowned,

"What does that have to do with anything?" Now Naruto was just getting frustrated. Why was that always getting thrown in his face?

"He's had a wife. They had a daughter. He hugs Temari and Aiko. Those are hugs for family. But he also hugged Iku…" Shikamaru paused taking a quick drag. Hoping Naruto would catch on. After a few more moments he sighed and continued, "You think he hugged Iku the same way he hugs them?" Again Shikamaru waited, again there was silence, "Naruto he's a grown man. He knows the difference between an intimate hug and a hug you give your family and friends. If you brought 'the hug' up and told him you thought it was more intimate then friendly he's going to understand what you mean. The fact that he 'doesn't get embarrassed' just means he'll be more open to discussing a solution without getting upset. You have nothing to worry about." Shikamaru hated having to talk to Naruto like a child. But sometimes it was the only way he could get information through the blonde's thick skull.

Naruto stood in thought. He hadn't thought about it like that. It would be easier to talk to Gaara about this than anyone else. The Kazekage wasn't the type to get caught up in drama. If there was a solution he'd find it and be done with the whole mess. But if Shikamaru was right about Gaara knowing the difference between family hugs and intimate hugs; What was Gaara doing hugging him like that? Naruto could feel his face heating up. Damn it! There he goes again. This was so frustrating!

"Yeah I guess I should just talk to him about it. I don't know how, but we're both adults. We can figure this out." Naruto said more to himself than to Shikamaru.

"That's the spirit." Shikamaru mumbled with the same bored tone he always had. Naruto ignored it, heading back into the building. "Yeah we should get back to work." Shikamaru put out his last cigarette and followed Naruto through the door.

* * *

"Temari it's ten O'clock." Shikamaru whined, "You should be in bed. Not running off to see if things are going smoothly at the tower. Come on." Shikamaru tried to grab her arm before she walked out of the house. She easily pulled it out of his reach.

"Shikamaru, if I can't sleep, I can't sleep! I might as well make myself useful." She was glaring at him in a way that told him she wasn't changing her mind. As frustrated as he was, Shikamaru couldn't help noticing how attractive she was when she put her foot down. 'Women' he thought rolling his eyes.

"Just don't over do it ok? We are headed to Konoha in a few days." Temari looked like she was ready to protest but decided instead to give him a quick hug before heading out.

He stared at the door for a few seconds. Having Temari in the Nara household was going to be intense, chaotic, and most likely troublesome. But man would it be worth it. He walked back to their room with a smile on his face.

He was almost there when he heard Gaara call his name. He slouched dramatically and back tracked a few doors to Gaara's study.

"Yeah, what do you need Kazekage?" He leaned against the door frame. Temari, Kankuro, and even Naruto had told him not to address Gaara formally at home. For some reason it was weird for him, as an ambassador, to address Gaara casually. Besides Gaara hadn't mentioned anything about it so Shikamaru figured he'd just do what made him comfortable. It had worked out pretty well this far.

"How is the packing coming along?" Gaara asked not bothering to take his eyes off the papers in front of him.

"We've got everything packed. Just down to our everyday stuff. Mostly we are waiting for Naruto to get more comfortable with his new position. Both Temari and I want to make sure he's got things down before we let him finish the term on his own." Shikamaru took his lighter out. Fiddling with it out of habit. Gaara finished the paragraph he was writing and turned to face him.

"How is Naruto doing? I've heard some of the council members are surprised by his habits. I have yet to hear any actual complaints though." Shikamaru snapped his lighter closed, pushing it into his pocket.

"For all his complaining he's actually doing great. I mean, he's doing better than other foreign diplomats I've seen in Suna. Naruto's not pushy but he doesn't back down either. I think it's given him some credit as far as your shinobi are concerned." Shikamaru wished Gaara would have kept writing. He didn't care what Temari said, Gaara's eyes were creepy in lamp light. There was a long pause. Shikamaru continued out of a simple need to fill the silence. "Well he still has a lot to learn. But most of it will only come with experience. It won't take long. You and I both know how quick people get attached to him. I'd say two or three more trips up here and he'll be as welcome as an ambassador can be in Suna." Shikamaru watched Gaara nod his head slowly. It was strange. Shikamaru was known for his ability to read people. But Gaara had the best poker face he'd ever seen. Even after all this time going back and forth between villages. Literally years of seeing the Kazekage and serving under him in war, Shikamaru was still unable to figure out what he was thinking. It made him uncomfortable but it also made him want to look deeper. It bothered him people like Naruto and Kankuro could figure Gaara out so easily when both he and Temari seemed to have so much trouble. It was a small comfort to know even Naruto still had his difficulties when understanding Gaara's behavior. It made him feel a little less inadequate.

Shikamaru wondered if they'd talked things over yet. Starting out in a fight with the Kazekage wasn't going to help Naruto settle in. Shikamaru also knew first hand how difficult it was for anyone to deal with Gaara when he was in an argument with Naruto. He'd better fix this before it got out of hand. He stood up straight, ready too ask about it. Then a thought came to him. He wasn't technically an ambassador at the moment. He was here in Suna on personal leave. His only concern should be getting the room and luggage ready for Temari. The ambassador stuff was Naruto's job now. He could just walk away, let the idiots on the council deal with Gaara's pissy mood. It wasn't his problem. Plus it would be good practice for Naruto, give him great work experience. He shouldn't get involved. Leaving did sound like much less of a drag then talking to Gaara of the desert about 'feeling'. It was a personal matter between them anyway.

"Is that everything Kazekage?" Yup Shikamaru was going to bed. He didn't understand why Naruto had asked him how to deal with this in the first place. Gaara nodded, motioning for Shikamaru to leave. He left with out any further encouragement.

* * *

The biggest problem with being a genius was trying to shut your brain off. Shikamaru was currently reorganizing his and Temari's boxes. Putting them in an order that would make it easier to take to the carts when they left. He'd tried to fall asleep but his brain just wouldn't clear enough to allow it. He wondered where Temari was. What she was doing. If she'd remembered to take her vitamins. How the trip to Konoha this late would effect the pregnancy. How he was going to convince her to keep a slow pace when traveling.

Whenever he'd exhaust that train of thought Gaara and Naruto's problem would sneak in. This whole thing was troublesome. It just validated why he stayed out of Naruto's business. Anytime Naruto had problems it meant there could be huge consequences later on. He knew and was friends with too many important people to just let things turn sour. Shikamaru wanted to write it off as not his problem but he couldn't. Naruto was his comrade and friend. He couldn't just hope Naruto would figure it out. The jinjurik had too much on his plate to deal with this even if, in Shikamaru's opinion, it was a bit over exaggerated. Also Gaara and him may not be the closest people in the world, but he'd fought beside him as well. Technically they were going to be family in less then a year. Shikamaru couldn't just walk away from his comrades and he would never abandon his family. His brain kept shooting off worst case scenarios. Gaara wasn't the type to trust easily. What if Naruto said the wrong thing or freaked out about it. He could only imagine how hurt Gaara would be. Of course no one would even know it until months or even years afterward. He'd have a mental breakdown and Shikamaru would know somehow he could have helped.

He heard light footsteps traveling down the hallway. Way too light to be a pregnant Temari. He sighed wiping his face bitterly. So much for not getting involved.

"Gaara?" He called quietly. Loud enough Gaara would hear him but quiet enough not to wake Aiko. The door slid open seconds later.

"Yes?" Gaara's eyes fell on the boxes and miscellaneous items scattered in front of Shikamaru. He was wondering when Shikamaru would give in and ask for help. He was glad he'd asked when Temari was away. She would no doubt insist on being the one to pack. Gaara didn't feel comfortable with her bending over to pack especially now that she was showing. He knelt down and began sifting through the debris. Most of it was items Temari used everyday. He separated them into different piles based on how he'd seen his sister use them. Shikamaru was watching him. Gaara really hoped the brunette didn't think he was going to finish up on his own. He leveled a stare at Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked flabbergasted. Gaara was now looking through boxes that were almost full and switching the things around.

"She will want these things together. She uses those in the morning to get ready for the day." Gaara stated continuing on with his reorganization. It always amazed Shikamaru when Gaara would know intimate details about his siblings. He always seems so removed it was hard to remember he was present for most of their daily activities. It was surreal to think he was sitting here with Temari's brother rather than the Kazekage. He'd never tried to initiate any kind of interaction with Gaara outside of work. Perhaps that's why Shikamaru couldn't wrap his mind around Gaara's acceptance of him. He actually approved of Shikamaru and Temari being together. He mentally chided himself, he was getting off topic.

Shikamaru reached his hand out to Gaara's arm. He didn't intend to touch him, he knew Gaara would recognize the motion before there was any actual physical contact. When Gaara's eyes connected with his Shikamaru withdrew.

"I didn't call you in here for help. I wanted to talk to you." Gaara crossed his arms.

"Is there something wrong with the child? Where is Temari?" Gaara stood quickly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Gaara the baby's fine. Temari went to the tower for a while." Gaara visibly relaxed. "I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." That might have been a bit blunt but he was talking to Gaara.

"Naruto?" Gaara made no move to sit back down so Shikamaru stood beside him. He was going to have to tread very lightly. There was no turning back now.

"Yeah, Well you know me and him have been pretty good friends for a long time right?" Gaara nodded replying,

"You two were friends throughout your time at the academy, Yes?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to know how Gaara knew that.

"We were. The point is we trust each other. He's already come to me with a bunch of questions about his new position. Things like what's appropriate and what's not." Gaara crossed his arms loosely. It was more casual than defensive. Shikamaru, as the former ambassador, had learned to read the stubble differences in Gaara's arm movements during a discussion. Normally it was the only way to judge the Kazekages mood. Shikamaru was glad to know Gaara was giving the conversation his full attention.

"It would make sense Naruto would go to you with these sort of concerns. One of the reasons you still have your security clearance here in Suna is so you can mentor him." Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets.

"Right, I'm just going to get to it then,"

"Please do,"

"He asked me about the hug." In an instant Shikamaru watched Gaara's arms tighten into a defensive stance.

"That is none of your concern, it had nothing to do with diplomacy. How I choose to show affection to my friends is a personal matter." Shikamaru was surprised at the venom in Gaara's voice. He had already known Gaara would get defensive, but to actually here emotion in the usually monotone voice was shocking. It was a good thing Shikamaru was the king of looking uninterested or his jaw probably would have hit the floor. Instead he just sighed, mustering all his control to force an annoyed scowl on his face.

"I'm aware of that. To be totally honest I would have preferred not to get involved. But Naruto's my friend and he's really confused." Gaara's brow furrowed. Shikamaru ignored his screaming nerves and slouched into an even more bored/annoyed stance. "He's your friend, but you are the Kazekage. Naruto's really taking this position seriously. He wants to do a good job. As far as I can tell it's more a matter of where the hug took place then the hug itself." That was a total lie but Shikamaru figured his part was to get conversation flowing between the two, not to solve the problem. Plus this way hopefully Gaara wouldn't feel so violated. He'd assume Naruto only told Shikamaru about that aspect of the hug. Which would not only keep him form going any further into this situation, it would also keep Gaara calm in the conversation with Naruto.

"If Naruto had an issue he would have spoken to me directly about it. If what you say is true why wouldn't Naruto speak to me?" Shikamaru plopped back down into the position he had been in when he called Gaara. He focused on putting Temari's things into the boxes Gaara had selected. If he didn't focus on the task he ran the risk of rolling his eyes. Gaara had a very annoying way of bringing up the most troublesome points when ever he and Shikamaru talked to each other. Talking to Gaara was like playing Shogi. Gaara, by the way, was ridiculously good at Shogi!

"Probably because he doesn't want you to take it the wrong way." He held up a bottle of some unmarked ointment inspecting it carefully before deciding how to end this conversation. He set it aside to wrap before packing. Then shrugged his shoulders at the waiting redhead.

"Hell I don't know! Would you just talk to him already? I have enough to teach Naruto without bothering to sift through the, 'not really diplomacy' issues. It's a huge drag and your sister has me talking about feelings more than iI feel/i comfortable with. So you guys can just figure it out, ok?" When all else failed Shikamaru pulled the Temari card. It was a scale. Which would have the worse fallout. Talking about Naruto being afraid of Gaara or complaining about Temari. Shikamaru knew Gaara cared for his sister. Enough that it made Gaara uncomfortable. When things made him uncomfortable and were out of his control Gaara tended to speak his opinion and leave. Luckily for Shikamaru, his and Temari's relationship was currently out of Gaara's control.

"You are a shinobi. You should have realized the cause and effect of your actions. If her emotions bothered you, you shouldn't have indulged them enough to put your self in this situation. She's attached to you now forever. And if you try to sever that bond I'll have no choice but to intervene. It's important you understand that." Gaara straightened and walked out of the room.

Finally Shikamaru allowed himself a quick eye roll. The fear of having Gaara of the Desert threaten your life wears off after about eight years. Besides he knew both her brothers approved of him on some level. It was enough. He went back to packing. Waiting for Temari to come home so he could finally sleep. Shikamaru was starting to understand why people hated in-laws. Troublesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara laid in his dark room. He'd checked Aiko before retiring. She was sound asleep in her own room. Which was a relief. He wanted to be alone for the night. Gaara felt somewhat guilty. He loved his daughter but there where times when he ached for solitude. He often wondered if normal people had those same urges or if it was only a product of his old life. The life he had before Naruto. He'd changed so much since then. His family and friends meant so much to him. He'd learned to enjoy their company. Even becoming uneasy if Aiko was away for too long. Watching her play and interact with other children made him feel alive. Knowing he created her, that she needed him, made his heart swell. This particular night, however, Gaara had his own issues to work out.

He liked keeping things simple. Since his birth Gaara had been removed. After meeting Naruto he'd built bonds and relationships with various people. Still he kept his distance. Being the Kazekage helped. He spent his days dealing with other people's problems, rather than his own. Iku had been the first human being Gaara ever truly compromised with. At least on a personal level. Temari and Kankuro had lived with his selfishness long before Gaara began to change. Afterwards their routine stayed mostly the same. The only difference being the amount of time they spent together. Naruto never asked him to change. Well until now that is.

Gaara hated when his family or friends disliked something he did. It made him feel selfish. As if the action was done intentionally, even though logically he knew he'd meant no harm. The hug was a perfect example. He shouldn't have held Naruto so close. Gaara was well aware it was inappropriate. But he like touching the blonde. Thinking back Gaara knew he hadn't held Naruto with any alternative motive. But to deny he'd enjoyed it would just be lying to himself. Having Naruto in his arms safe and sound. Feeling his friends muscles relax under his touch. Gaara closed his eyes. Here, alone in the dark room, he finally allowed his body to react to the memory. It wouldn't be the first time touching Naruto did this to him. Luckily Gaara had spent his entire life learning to control his body.

Gaara opened his eyes glancing at the now tented sheets. He groaned silently ignoring it. He focused instead on the issue at hand. Naruto told Gaara after the hug it was being in the Kazekage offices that made it uncomfortable. Shikamaru said the same thing. Personally Gaara didn't see the difference. He highly doubted Naruto would mention it to Shikamaru if it was only the location bothering him. And why speak to Shikamaru?

It was possible the brunette simply figured it out on his own. Several times through out their history Shikamaru had come to Gaara with various concerns and bits of advice. They always proved useful. Shikamaru wasn't someone Gaara would consider a friend. Despite his relationship with Temari they were still simply co-workers. It was for the best. Gaara knew the genius would agree. Over the years he'd learned to trust the lazy leaf nin. Gaara figured out long ago that lies were too troublesome for Shikamaru. It wasn't the most noble reason to trust someone but in this case it was effective. In fact when Shikamaru went out of his way to mention something to Gaara, the Kazekage would put what ever issue it was at the top of his agenda. He knew Shikamaru wouldn't bother with extra work unless completely necessary.

He wondered what that meant. He knew the two ninja were close. If Shikamaru felt this important enough to talk to Gaara about it must be serious. He didn't want to think about Naruto getting so worked up over something Gaara had enjoyed. He would speak to his friend in the morning. This feeling was too horrid. He'd worked the last half of his life on becoming selfless.

This whole situation was confusing him. He wanted to hug Naruto again. He wanted to feel the blonde close to his chest. To run his hands over Naruto's strong back. But this was selfish. He'd had these same desires with Iku but she'd returned his feelings. They'd married. Gaara fiddled with the ring on his right hand. That was a shared feeling and thus not selfish. Now he had a daughter. Surly it was selfish to think about taking on a new lover. Not that he'd ever go so far as to idiotically believe Naruto would allow such a thing.

Gaara sighed out loud. He was sick of this train of thought. He'd gone over it so many times. Dissecting and rebuilding it over and over. Before he met Iku he'd often pondered a relationship with Naruto. Knowing it would never happen. After her death Naruto was the first to truly calm his nerves. The first one he'd sought out for comfort. Six years passed and it frustrated Gaara to no end. He was laying there, ring on his hand and a daughter down the hall resting peacefully yet his thoughts were still on the blonde. He missed his wife. He missed holding her close, forgetting the world around him if only for a moment.

* * *

Knock Knock!

Aiko happily bounced down the hall way. Kushina was here! She cleared the hallway and ran full force to the entrance. She stopped just before her destination. Straightening her outfit incase it was one of daddy's shinobi. She calmly cracked the door peaking out cautiously. Seeing Kushina's father Aiko excitedly forced it open the rest of the way.

"Aiko!" Kushina ran passed her father embracing the older child. Both girls ran off into the house. Naruto was left at the step wondering if it was alright to enter. Figuring it was Naruto walked in. Making his way to the girls he heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. Shina and Aiko were playing some sort of dance game. It sort of looked like jutsu stances. Only they moved around each other in a circle. Naruto watched them with morbid curiosity. He didn't understand, but both girls seemed to think it was hilarious. Giggling wildly the faster they went. Something fell in the kitchen catching Naruto's attention.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked surprised to see Gaara leaning over the stove. Scanning the room he couldn't see anything out of place. Gaara gave a small 'humph' of greeting before returning to his task. 'Gaara cooks?' Naruto thought shocked.

"It's good you're early. Kankuro and Temari already left. There should be plenty for the two of you to join us." He stirred a pot towards the back of the stove. A timer went off and Gaara quickly grabbed a pan from inside the oven replacing it with another. The oven door slammed closed loudly explaining the clashing sound that brought Naruto to the kitchen in the first place.

"It smells good!" Naruto exclaimed. He had no idea what Gaara was cooking but it was making him hungry. "How long have you cooked?" Naruto asked lifting himself onto the counter. Gaara gave his friend a sideways glance. He hoped Aiko didn't walk in and see Naruto sitting there. It would be a shame to scold her for something his friend could do.

"Thank you. I started cooking after Aiko was born." Naruto nodded absent mindedly, swinging his legs lightly. Gaara wanted to tell Naruto he'd learned from watching Iku, that it was her cookbook laying on the counter next to him. But he knew the blonde would get uncomfortable. He always did when he was around something that belonged to her. Gaara began mixing one of the pots with more force than necessary. There was no point in stalling.

"I talked to Shikamaru last night." Gaara put out. Naruto's legs quit swinging.

"Yeah, what about?" Naruto retorted. He slid off the counter; leaning casually against it instead.

"What bothered you about the hug?" Gaara had no intention of drawing this out. Aiko would be hungry soon and even though he didn't plan on spending the day in his office he still had plenty to do at home. Naruto scratched his neck nervously. His voice coming out too quiet for Gaara's liking.

"I um, well you know, I already told you. Hugging at work is kinda weird don't you think?" Gaara watched Naruto tilt his head down, eyes shining up at him. It was the same look Iku would give him when she wanted something expensive. Or the look Aiko used when trying to get out of target practice. Gaara would have none of it. This needed to get resolved today. He reached for the burners on the stove turning them all off. He then faced Naruto properly.

"Naruto I've known you since we were twelve years old. I am your friend. There is no reason for you to lie to me. I know the location is not what's bothering you. You aren't the type to act differently in public. Also I would remind you, I have a child as well; I know that look. If you could see yourself right now." Gaara crossed his arms. Naruto straightened his stance looking offended.

"What look?" Naruto really didn't want to talk about this. He knew they had too. But why today? Gaara was still staring at him. After a while of the same piercing stare Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously Gaara I don't know what your talking about. What look?" Gaara huffed allowing his arms to fall to his sides. Then took a few steps towards Naruto. Stopping only after he was within a few inches of the other man. Looking composed and powerful he loomed. Naruto tensed, lifting his right arm in front of his chest defensively. Forgetting how creepy Gaara was when he did that.

Naruto dropped his arm when Gaara did something completely unexpected. His red head tilted before the blonde. Naruto inhaled sharply as emerald eyes peaked through blood red bangs. Eye's shining with the hope of a child; complete with a confused 'Did I do something wrong?' eyebrow furrow. Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers. He never thought in a million years he'd ever see Gaara of the Desert using puppy dog eyes.

"That look." Gaara stated flatly. Instantly loosening his features and stepping back. Even though the normal Gaara had returned Naruto could still see those puppy dog eyes looking up at him. He smiled. Now it was Gaara's turn to get annoyed at the prolonged silence.

"Well…" Naruto giggled. Gaara's brow furrowed in real confusion.

"I can't believe you did that! I didn't know you had it in you." Naruto was fully laughing now. Gaara re-crossed his arms.

"I am a shinobi. Aiko is already learning imitation at the academy. It's elementary." Naruto covered his mouth. Leaning his upper body on the counter.

"Imitation huh? Well now I know why you have such a hard time saying no to her." No longer laughing Naruto just smirked at his friend. Gaara was not amused.

"I see no point in allowing my daughter to go with out. Besides, Aiko was not the one I was imitating." Naruto's smirk faded. He heard the irritation in Gaara's. He hadn't meant to insult him. His eyes roamed around the room before connecting back with Gaara's.

"I was just joking. Don't be mad." Naruto's hand made it to Gaara's shoulder.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder Gaara had an idea. It was obvious Naruto was avoiding his previous question. So Gaara would force him to answer. Gaara's hand mimicked Naruto's before clenching and pulling the blonde into his chest. He could feel Naruto's body tense at the contact. Gaara tightened his grip and nuzzled close to the other mans neck. If Naruto pulled away he'd have no choice but to explain. To anyone else it would seem like a rather shifty way of getting answers. But Gaara had learned over the years Naruto was better understood through actions not words.

Naruto's face was burning. Gaara was hugging him again. Had he really upset him so much? He held Gaara for a moment before pulling back. He was going to ask if his friend was ok but Gaara spoke first.

"You are still uncomfortable… we aren't in my office." Naruto looked pointedly at the floor. Gaara was right. They had known each other since they were twelve. That being said he knew exactly what Gaara had just done! He felt slightly violated and very stupid for thinking Gaara was actually offended by his joke. He shook his head slightly. Trying to change the subject was pointless. Well, it was time to be an adult.

"Ok, Gaara look it's just… It's not hugging you. It's the type of hug." He admitted.

"The type of hug?" Gaara asked, pleased they were finally talking. He began finishing preparations for breakfast. Getting the girls food ready early so it could cool. Naruto was happy Gaara was busying himself. It would make this a lot easier.

"Don't you think they're more intimate than friendly? Because they seem pretty intimate to me." Gaara was tempted to stop his preparations but he knew Naruto would become uncomfortable.

"Being intimate with me makes you uncomfortable?" Naruto did a quick double take.

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?" This was one of the weirdest conversations they'd ever shared. Naruto didn't understand. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with.

"I like being intimate with you." For a moment the world froze. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gaara liked being intimate with him? What was that even suppose to mean? What did any of this mean. The first hug flashed through his mind. The sense of security he felt when Gaara held him. Did Gaara really like it? Naruto scrunched his face up. He felt like a twelve year old girl. Why did he feel like a twelve year old girl? This was all so confusing. No one had ever said something like that to him. Not even Sakura. Gaara wanted to be intimate with him? People didn't want to be intimate with Naruto. He was annoying and loud. He could feel his face heating up again. Scrunching his shoulders Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um, well. I don't really know how too… Really?" Gaara had finished portioning out all of their plates and was now setting the table. It had seemed like a good idea to discuss this. But now, seeing Naruto's reaction, perhaps they should let the conversation go. Gaara didn't want to lose his friend. He didn't like this new development in their relationship. He'd never felt awkward around Naruto before. When they'd fought in the past there was anger but not this. He could see Naruto was waiting for some sort of response. He looked to the fully set table. Furrowing his brow in confusion he did the only thing he could think to do…

"Girls! Breakfast is ready." Gaara had never seen his friend look so offended. There was a chorus of 'Yays' from the living room and within seconds Naruto and Gaara were no longer alone.

* * *

Naruto watched Gaara from across the table with a look somewhere between a glare and honest curiosity. He couldn't believe Gaara had bailed on their conversation. You can't just tell someone you like being intimate with them and walk away. 'Ok, so Gaara didn't technically walk away. But still!' It's not like he was going to talk about that sort of thing in front of the girls. So instead Naruto sat quietly pondering this new information.

They'd been eating for twenty seven minutes. The girls were chatting loudly about what they were going to do after Aiko got back from the academy. It had been the longest twenty seven minutes of Naruto's life. At first he'd been too stunned to think about any of it. Slowly, however, the wheels in his mind started turning. For once Naruto ate slowly and in relative silence. He needed to figure things out.

The first decision he made was to finish this before he left for work. He hated feeling weird around Gaara. The past week had been unbearable. The second wasn't so much a decision as a realization. Of everyone in Naruto's life it wasn't that shocking to think Gaara would want to be intimate with him. They'd always been close and with Gaara's history it made sense he would feel comfortable enough with Naruto to want intimacy. Regardless of gender.

Naruto also concluded that unlike Gaara, he had no idea how to handle someone wanting to be close to him. Gaara use to have a wife. He'd been in a serious relationship. Naruto was never truly in a relationship. Sakura only lived with him because she was pregnant with his child. The two never actually dated. It was more like living with a roommate rather than being with each other. They'd had separate rooms and everything. Of course Naruto always wanted to have someone. Always wanted a special person to come home to. Go on dates, maybe hold hands… maybe even in public. There were a few women Naruto had been attracted to but that sort of thing was difficult with a child. Plus neither of them wanted anything to do with him.

Through out the course of their meal Naruto figured several things out. But the one thing he just kept getting stuck on was Gaara being male. Naruto didn't find men attractive. The first hug was a fluke. While he'd admit he could understand why women would be interested in the Kazekage. He had pretty red hair, green eyes. Honestly how many times did you meet someone with eyes like Gaara. Sakura had green eyes but her weren't as unique. Gaara could stop even the toughest guy with just one glare. Without even an eye bloodline thingy. No Sharingan, no Hyuga bloodline, just pure intensity. Not to mention his hands. Not many women had felt Gaara's hands. He didn't just go around hugging people. Just people he cared about… Naruto could feel his face flushing at the thought. Thousands of women would have given anything to have a Kage be as close as they were. But he was guy.

Naruto made a face like he'd just tasted something sour. 'If Gaara was a woman this would be a no brainer!' Naruto thought bitterly. He forced his features to relax as the full weight of what he'd just thought washed over him. He refused to admit gender was the only thing holding him back from a relationship with Gaara. There was the whole Suna/Kohnoha thing. Plus they both had kids. Oh, AND he couldn't do all those cute lovey dovy things men are suppose to do while dating. This was Gaara. So really what was the point of being with Gaara? …He could always…

"Are you still hungry? There is plenty left." Naruto fell back down to reality. Gaara was scooping more vegetables onto Aiko's plate. Aiko looked annoyed.

"Daddy I don't want anymore. I already had some. I need to get ready for school. Kushina's gonna help me." Aiko explained to Gaara as if he was the child. Gaara tensed.

"Aiko, don't use that tone with me. I think you should try to eat a little more. Baki told me you're doing chakra control exercises today. You'll need more food then normal." Gaara placed a half standing Aiko back in her seat. She glared at the plate, "Aiko eat." her father commanded.

"I'm so full I might explode!" Gaara was not in the mood to deal with this. He could see Naruto across the table. It was clear he was trying to mask his emotions but failing miserably and Gaara couldn't help but notice there were a lot more disgusted looks than anything else. He'd hoped giving Naruto time to think things over would help him calm down. Now his friend would probably never want to willingly spend time with him again.

"Get ready for your lessons. Quickly." He said shortly. Even though Aiko won the battle she still paused waiting to make sure. Daddy didn't seem very happy. When he grabbed her plate and began scraping her veggies on to his own she decided he was serious. Slowly she slipped away from the table. Kushina tugged on her papa's shoulder.

"Papa, can I go with Aiko?" She stopped, looking at her remaining food. "Pwease!" She added. Naruto looked to Gaara whom was eating his daughter's vegetables somberly.

"Uh, Sure sweetie. Have fun." She stared at him for a moment. Before leaving she stood so her mouth was close to his ear. Naruto leaned in to hear what she had to say. In a loud whisper Kushina informed him,

"Gaawa looks like he needs a hug." With that she took off after her friend. Naruto palmed his forehead. After a moment he lifted his hand to see Gaara. The red head's lips were actually tilted upwards.

"It's amazing how perceptive they are. Though I doubt a hug would be very helpful at this point." Naruto had to smile, even if he couldn't quite decide if Gaara was trying to be funny or not.

"Yeah they are…" Naruto set his hands back down on the table, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "So, you like being intimate with me?"

Gaara was silent for a moment. It was clear from the determined look on Naruto's face he intended to finish this. Finishing the bit of broccilli in his mouth Gaara answered,

"I see you're still having trouble taking that in?" Grabbing another bite Gaara chewed thoughtfully. Why was it people never seemed to have an issue with touching until it was with him. Well Gaara knew the reason for most people's hesitation. Yet even his family and friends seemed to have trouble with it. Even after all these years people still flinched away.

"Not having trouble, really…I just…you know how…" Naruto continued stammering. He had felt so confident about having things figured out just moments earlier.

"Naruto, you should know by now, you are the closest friend I have. We've been through many battles together, and suffered the same losses. The fact that I'm comfortable being intimate with you should be fairly easy to understand after all these years. It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me."

"I KNOW!" He hadn't actually known. Naruto had assumed Gaara meant something sexual. True the thought of full blown sex hadn't crossed his mind. But wasn't that what being intimate meant? Being close… physically? Naruto was confused, none of this made sense. And the small pressure building in the base of his throat didn't help.

Gaara stood. Starting to pile the empty plates together. He wondered if he'd been to harsh with Naruto. Having friends was frustrating. If Gaara was in front of the council he would say his opinion and be done with it. Regardless of the out come he could simply pass or reject what ever legislation they were attempting to pass. But with friends and family there was always far more give and take than there was with a simple signature. Another thing frustrating him was how similar this argument was becoming to those he'd had with Iku. The two hadn't fought often but when they had the atmosphere was almost identical to this. The unspoken tension, the annoying impulse to carry on the conversation as if the two weren't really in an argument at all, but rather talking about something trivial like the weather. The uncertainty if said polluted tension would go away after 'The Talk'. Or if it would linger until a chance stroke of fate brought the two parties together on a completely unrelated topic later on in the week. It further unsettled him because as well as he could remember when things would get settled, Iku usually won.

"Naruto, I think things have been exaggerated. I don't see any reason why we should be in an argument."

"We aren't in an argument!" Naruto interjected. Gaara gave him a pointed glare. He could easily superimpose Iku's voice on top of that statement. So they were going to keep pretending. Gaara wanted to smash his sand through the wall. Something, Anything to relieve the tension. How could this not be a fight? It definitely felt like an argument to Gaara. Leaning over the table he snatched Naruto's plate keeping eye contact with the blonde. He could see the unsure fidgeting, the effort on Naruto's part to avoid his eyes.

"Naruto. What do you want?" Confusion filled blue orbs.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was taken aback. He didn't want anything… and why was Gaara still leaning over the table like that?

"It's obvious you do or we wouldn't be having this conversation… Again." His head tilted to the side and for a fleeting moment the thought of kissing Gaara floated through Naruto's mind. But he quickly cringed internally. That would be weird. All this sex talk was getting to him.

"I don't know it's just weird! Having your best friend tell you he wants to be intimate with you. Then hugging twice and, and, I don't know it's just freaking me out ok. What the hell do you want!' Naruto lashed back. They were both speaking as loud as they could without drawing the girls attention. Defensive tension rippling through both bodies.

"I want to take back both the damn hugs. Honestly if I'd known you would be so repulsed I wouldn't have tried to comfort you in the first place." Naruto looked like he'd just been punched. The atmosphere of the room darkened between them. Gravity seemed to increase and everything hung with more weight then before. Both men needed some sort of release. Naruto's voice dropped down to a dangerous whisper,

"You know what Gaara, I don't get you sometimes. If we didn't have kids I swear I'd beat the shit out of you." Gaara stood straight, crossing his arm over his chest. They hadn't sparred since before Kushina was born. They hadn't had an honest fight/battle since before Aiko. Perhaps they were over due. It would certainly help.

"Gaara, I'm home!" Temari's voice rang through out the house. Naruto turned toward the doorway. Using his friends distraction Gaara grabbed his arms pulling him close. Performing a few quick hand signs and within seconds they were in a training rink.

Before Naruto realized what had happened a wall of sand was thrust towards him. He quickly dodged it; coming around from behind trying to kick Gaara. Gaara easily shielded said kick with his sand.

"WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS?" Naruto shouted over the rush of sand and wind whirling around him. Kicking himself off one pillar of sand as another was attempting to skewer him Naruto flipped and landed on the opposite side of the training ground. The sand pulled back to surround Gaara. Hovering agitatedly, ready to strike. They paused staring each other down. Gaara answered, not bothering to raise his voice.

"They'll be fine. Temari knows Aiko's routine and Shikamaru will be with her to watch Kushina. Now," Gaara slowly extended his arms in front of him leaving the palms hanging loosely. "You said you were going to kick my ass?" With that he lifted his wrists and with them a wall of sand followed.

* * *

An hour or so later Naruto and Gaara lay next to each other catching their breath. Both completely spent. Naruto had cuts and bruises littering his entire body. His left eye had a ring around it that would rival Gaara's. Gaara on the other hand had two light bruises. One on his right shoulder and another on his left shin.

"You've gotten weaker." Gaara teased. Knowing full well neither of them were using their full strength.

"What! I would have beaten the crap out of you if I'd gone fox mode!" Naruto tried to put effort behind his words but his ribs ached. "Damn that was awesome. What was that flower thing? I've never seen it before?"

Gaara looked up to the sky pondering his newer jutsu. It was a sand lotus. He always thought it looked more like a fountain with the flowing sand but he'd been practicing and Kankuro had started calling it a lotus. The name just stuck.

"It's a sand lotus. It flows out then breaks apart into pieces smaller than the human eye can see."

Naruto sat up trying to stretch. "Yeah I noticed." He began brushing himself off. He felt about a hundred times better. Gaara was still Gaara and he was still Naruto. And he could still give The Kazekage a run for his money. There was something freeing about fighting with Gaara. Naruto could take out all his aggression and not worry about hurting his friend. Sure Naruto believed deep down if they were truly fighting each other he would win. But not going in fox mode, or using fatal moves there was nothing to worry about. He also knew Gaara had been holding back as well. Which was great news! It meant neither of them had truly been angry at each other.

Naruto and Gaara had fought a lot in the past. Not just friendly sparing matches either. Naruto has always been a firm believer in shinobi understanding each other through fists. It sounded terrible but between him and Gaara it worked perfectly. By the end of almost every fight they'd ever had they would understand each other so much more clearly. For instance, now he knew most of the problem was only bottled up stress. He felt so much better. He could tell just by looking at Gaara he was happier too. Yup this was definitely a good idea. Hopefully all the bruises would be healed before Sakura got to Suna. She hated when Naruto fought with Gaara. Said it was bad for diplomacy and Naruto should be more cautious. He was sure none of the cuts were too deep, they would be healed by tomorrow. He began inspecting them.

"Um, hey Gaara? Can you, like, make sure all the sands out?" He pointed to a few of the deeper wounds. The Kazekage flicked his wrist over the blonde casually, a few stray grains of sand began floating towards him.

"Thanks! It would really suck if they got infected. Man work is gonna suck today. Good thing it's just gonna be a bunch of paper work… OH CRAP! WORK! Shit!" He jumped up ignoring his protesting body.

"Man I'm so going to be late! Ok, kay, I just gotta… How do you get the Kazekakge tower from here? Where are we?" For the first time Naruto realized he had never been to this training ground before. Naruto began tapping his foot at Gaara who was taking his time to stand and brush off.

"You don't have to show me! Just tell me. I think I'll be able to run if you…"

"You shouldn't run. Your right shin is badly bruised. Come here." He commanded. Naruto raised and eye brow but stepped closer anyway. Gaara again grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Transporting them to his office. Naruto stood dumb struck for a moment.

"No one will bother you if you leave from my office. You are after all the new diplomat. And there is only paperwork for you today. Just stay an hour late and finish." Naruto nodded slowly. He supposed the paper's weren't going to care he was late. He started to turn towards the door.

"Right ok, thanks Gaara! Talk to you tonight when I pick up Shina." Before he could take a second step Gaara grabbed his arm. Naruto turned back to him confused. Gaara averted his eyes. Which was a very strange thing to see.

"Are we still fighting?" He asked in his normal monotone voice. Naruto smiled wide before replying.

"No of course not! All better!" He sealed the deal with an infamous thumbs up. Gaara's muscles finally relax. He nodded towards Naruto and the blonde walked out the door.

Looking around the office Gaara found one or two forgotten papers. They wouldn't take to long to fill out. He sat briskly. He wanted to stay in high spirits. There was, however, a nagging place in the depths of his mind telling him Naruto wasn't completely over what ever this was.

An hour of paperwork later Gaara was interrupted by a knock on the door. Temari walked in tentatively.

"Gaara there you are!" I thought you were going to be home today? And by the way, I don't think Aiko is old enough to baby sit." His older sister chided. Gaara's reply was quick.

"I'm aware of that. Naruto and I watched the girls until I heard you enter. It was only then that we left. Besides I don't leave Aiko unattended. You know that." He began his work again before he continuing. "Where is Kushina by the way? I assume Aiko is at her lessons." Temari rolled her eyes at her brothers assumptions. She decided not to ask where he and Naruto had gone.

"Kushina is at our house with Shikamaru. Both of which seem to think Sakura Hanuro will be coming to Suna in the next few days… you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? I mean why, a medical ninja from the leaf would be coming here?" Gaara's eyes connected with Temari's just long enough to give a level glare. Then he continued on with his work.

"She and Ino Yamanaka will be coming to Suna within two days. Once here they will collect the copies of your medical records and escort you to your new home." Temari tried to hide her anger but her hands were still clenched tightly.

"I can make that trip in my sleep Gaara! There's no reason to assign TWO medical ninja! That's ridiculous. What do you think I'm going to trip over a root and fall on a pointy rock! Geez." She scoffed. Since becoming pregnant all the men in her life had been babying her to the point of nausea. Even Shikamaru was being nicer. They were all beyond paranoid. She was a jonin level kunoichi. She didn't need a medic to help her walk to another village. "And why am I finding out about this now!" Gaara finished the paper he was working on and gave his sister his undivided attention.

"Because I know you are smart enough to find a way out of having them here; if given enough time." Temari's mouth hung open slightly.

"You manipulative…"

"I've only done what I must to keep you safe. Iku had two nurses as well. If it were up to me you would have an entire squad of medical ninja. Unfortunately that would mean a weak defense. You will not interfere with their work. That's an order." Gaara said, leaning his elbows on the desk and crossing his hands over his mouth. Temari wanted to argue, but an order was an order.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so, sorry it took me so long to update! I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life...

Keep in mind this is kind of a ruff copy. I just finished and could stand not to update... since it has been so long. Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Shikamaru slumped face down on the bed. He was exhausted. The room was completely bare except for two travel packs in the corner and the bed it's self. He'd worked his ass off all day to cram everything Temari had ever owned into two huge carts. And he'd done all of it while still watching the girls. If he was the type to care about feeling accomplished this would be a great moment of triumph! Unfortunately all he could feel was his muscles turning to mush.

Why Temari refused to get a third cart was beyond him but he didn't appreciate having to maneuver all her things to fit just right inside a space that was logically too small for them. It was like one of those stupid block puzzles Asuma used to make him do. Only with heavier blocks. MUCH heavier blocks! But at least he was done. Temari was finishing up at the tower. She'd come home and maybe congratulate him at not being completely useless.

He flipped over onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his head. There was a smirk firmly embedded on his face. Of all the troublesome women, he had to fall for one from Suna. Tonight was going to be great. There was nothing left to do as far as moving was concerned. Tomorrow he could just lay back and relax while Temari did all her final check ups. (Temari had informed him she didn't want him hovering over her shoulder unless it was an 'actual' doctors appointment.) Since she didn't count the twice weekly checkups Gaara had ordered her to take as actual ones he was off the hook. Then the day after that they would be on their way to the leaf. Man this was gonna be..

"NARA SHIKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Temari's voice bellowed through out the house. The muscles that had finally begun to loosen recoiled instantly. It didn't help when almost instantly he heard both girls yell,

"He's in the room!" Traitors. He thought bitterly, standing off the bed before Temari could catch him lounging. He didn't think she'd actually mind after all he did today, but if she was already in a bad mood he didn't want to chance it.

The bedroom door slammed open and Shikamaru stood stiffly waiting. She stomped over to him, angrily keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. Just when he was about to take a step back she grabbed the sides of his shirt and shoved her head into the crook of his neck. His face scrunched in concentration. He didn't know whether to be happy about her arms snaking around him or worried.

"Temari?" He asked still trying to figure out what could have happened in the last four hours to make her this upset. "Anything I can do?" He offered after not getting a reply. She inhaled slowly before answering,

"Make my brother less paranoid." She stated flatly then pushed her self closer to him continuing, "He seems to think there should be TWO medical ninja escorting me to Konoha. I just don't understand. I'm a jonin. I've fought beside him in almost every battle he's ever had. I just figured he might actually trust me by now... or at least have faith in my abilities as a kunoichi." Shikamaru tightened his grip before he felt her pull away. She was still staring at the ground.

He knew she wouldn't be happy about the escorts but he hadn't realized she'd think it was an insult. Though taking into account her up bringing and culture he probably should have figured it out. He wasn't used to this whole wishful thinking thing. He was going to have to start figuring out a way of calculating that into his thought process.

"Come on. You know it's nothing personal. He's just like that when women he loves get pregnant. Personally I think he's been giving you a lot more freedom than he ever gave Iku. Remember he wouldn't even let her leave the house without two anbu trailing her. You are five months along. No one is going to expect you to fight no matter what your skill level is. Plus with the way things have been on the boarders I'm sure he's just being overly cautious..." He trailed off looking to the side. Temari was staring at him. He couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

"There's something you aren't telling me." His eyes settled on her with a slight hint of annoyance before shifting quickly away. Temari's eyes turned to slits.

"You told me you 'weren't sure' why Sakura was coming. You KNEW? Of course you knew. Ino is the other escort! Why wouldn't you tell me? You'd rather have me go in front of Gaara... No my Kazekage and look like an idiot!" Temari took a step back. Shikamaru forced his muscles to loosen. Maybe if he explained the whole situation she'd calm down. She was a Suna kunoichi after all. She'd understand if Gaara had ordered him not say anything. It wasn't an official order but Gaara had asked him...

"Temari it's not like that at all. Sakura could be coming for any reason. How was I suppose to know for sure? You are just stressing about the move and the baby. It's not,"

"I'm not stressing about anything! Because I know I'm capable of making this move. The only thing that's making me stressed is all of you thinking just because I'm-"

There was a light tapping on the door. Shikamaru watched Temari inhale slowly before falling into a 'casual' stance.

"What do you need Hun?" She asked. Her voice was far too calm for Shikamaru's liking. The door slid open a few inches. But neither of the girls came in. From his position Shikamaru could just make out a hint of black and orange.

"Um hi guys... sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you know I was picking 'Shina up."

"Naruto?" Temari asked. Naruto cautiously poked his upper body through the crack in the door keeping the rest of himself hidden safely in the hall. He'd heard a bit of their argument and didn't know how smart it would be to fully enter the room. Forcing a smile and a quick peace sign he answered.

"Yeah, what'cha need?" Shikamaru looked between the two of them trying to figure out where this was going.

"I'm sure you knew Sakura was coming right?" Naruto looked to Shikamaru somewhat confused by the question. He ran the small bit of conversation he'd heard from the hallway through his mind before speaking,

"Oh yeah! Sakura is coming! And it's a good thing too cuz I told 'Shina she would. But I wasn't actually sure if she'd be called up here." Temari looked skeptical.

"You didn't know?" She looked to Shikamaru with what he assumed was something slightly apologetic.

"Well it's not like Gaara was really sure and I mean Granny Tsunade either. Cuz your kinda the oldest in the fam-, I mean, clan and so Gaara didn't know if he should get any guards at all. And Tsunade knows how important strength is to people from Suna. So she didn't want to insult you or the Suna people by ordering her ninja to 'protect you'." Naruto used air quotations before returning one hand the the back of his neck and the other to door knob. He shuffled a little further into the room. "Since it has become a political wedding, you know, joining the Leaf and Suna. But with what's been going on at the border and you being a little further along then previous planned Gaara asked that their be mostly Suna guards and two medical ninja. At least that's.. I think that's what's going on.. I don't really know cuz Tsunade wouldn't talk to me about it... and Gaara's only mentioned it a few times. When I first got here. The only reason I knew he decided to do it was cuz 'Shina and I just got a personal letter from Sakura about her coming up. But come to think of it she might be up here for something else. I guess. She comes here a lot since they started that medical program. She didn't really say in the note. Just that she was coming up. And Gaara wasn't really into the idea of having you guarded. So..." Naruto trailed off shrugging his shoulders. Temari nodded with a contemplative look.

"Yes she's coming here to escort me. Gaara really said that?"

"Yeah of course, it's not like he thinks you're some kinda wimp."

"Of course he doesn't think I'm a wimp!" Whoa, Naruto had never seen Temari look... … embarrassed. She was straightening her outfit out awkwardly. Shikamaru moved a little closer, putting his hand gently on her back. Naruto didn't know if he should leave before things got too mushy. Temari finished positioning her clothes and faced Naruto. In a very business like tone she said,

"Well I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one left in the dark." Naruto nodded just as formally. "Anyway. I think I'll go make sure Aiko and Kushina don't mix up their toys again."

"That would be great! With all of 'Shina's new toys it's hard for me to tell them apart... Sorry about the other day." Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. Aiko has enough stuffed animals she probably wouldn't have even missed it."

They all stood staring at each other for a moment then Temari nodded once more and walked out the door.

Naruto and Shikamaru waited until they were sure she was past the hall way to start talking.

"So Gaara really thought about letting us go alone?" It didn't sound anything like the Kazekage but he did tend to talk about his opinions more to Naruto than anyone else. It's obvious Temari believed him.

"No way. He's been bugging me about when Tsunade was sending them since I got here. But I figured Temari has enough to stress about without thinking Gaara doesn't trust her." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. Naruto thinned his lips in concentration.

"Was that bad? I don't like lying but Gaara isn't doing this cuz he doesn't trust her. He's doing it because she's his sister. It's actually like his way of showing that he cares... you know. But I figured she wouldn't believe me if I said that... And she seems like she's in a less scary mood now!" Naruto checked the door quickly just to be safe. Shikamaru shrugged, waiting for Naruto to turn back around,

"She's not normally like this. True she's always been troublesome and I don't really care if that changes. She's just under a lot of stress. Anyone in her position would be acting close to the same I think. And that last little bit was her way of apologizing by the way." He added suddenly really needing a cigarette. Unfortunately with a kid on the way he was trying to quit. As much as he wanted to tell himself he'd quit when he got back to the leaf it was best to cut down now. He sighed internally. Troublesome.

"Are you sure? She didn't seem as scary but she still seemed mad." Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure, she's hard to read sometimes. You just got to know what to look for. It's complicated. I guess I've just spent enough time around her to know these things." Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah Gaara's the same way. Must be a family thing. That's why I didn't want her freaking out about Gaara's feelings. Cuz' he's only doing this stuff cuz he cares about her, you know? It took me a while to figure that out about him too... Yup, definitely have to know how to look at him." He finished, staring past Shikamaru, lost in his thoughts.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side. Wondering if Naruto even realized he'd misstated something. Naruto had noticed something was off. But didn't pay it too much mind until he replayed the words internally. When it finally did click he looked to Shikamaru with something close to panic as he began stammering loudly,

"Not that, um, I look at Gaara, you know like, you look at Temari... What I mean is. It's just complicated. Or, no. Gaara is.." There was a short pause while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply, "He's hard to read. That's what I'm trying to say. He's hard to read." Shikamaru didn't even bother trying to hide his amusement at Naruto's stammering. He simply shook his head and flopped back down onto the bed.

Naruto stood there not knowing whether he was more embarrassed or angry. Definitely frustrated.

"So how are things between you and Gaara?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"It's not funny. You knew what I meant! And we. I mean Gaara and me worked it out." Shikamaru nodded slowly,

"That's good. He got you pretty hard though," Shikamaru pointed to the bruised eye that was still lingering on the blondes face. "So did you guys actually talk about it or just beat each other up." Naruto didn't like the condescending way Shikamaru said it, which is probably why his answer came out more defensive than it was meant to.

"Both. But it's all fine now. Really. We figured it out." Shikamaru gave him a skeptical glance. Naruto huffed, "Fine don't believe me. Why do you care anyway? And why did you talk to Gaara about it?" Naruto wasn't mad he was just curious.. and a little weirded out. Shikamaru always acted weird when he was in Suna. It's the only way Naruto could describe it. He always seemed to think everything was his problem to fix. At least when other leaf shinobi were involved. But maybe it was cuz he'd been an ambassador for so long. Either way it was hard to deal with the 'mother hen' Shikamaru instead of the 'not my problem' one.

"Would you have talked to Gaara at all if I hadn't talk to him? Or would you guys have just started hitting each other?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"We would have talked! Eventually. We talk. We probably would have fought first, but we'd still talk!" Naruto didn't know why he was getting so defensive. Him and Gaara had their own way of dealing with things and it worked just fine for them.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"What do you mean now?" Naruto replied. Shikamaru sighed, a scowl was slowly making it's way on to his face.

"Well if you talked about it, are you going to act like the hug never happened? Are you going to keep hugging or what?" Naruto looked at the ground. Leaning to the side, he crossed his arms in thought.

"I have no idea." He finally answered with a shrug. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Then you haven't really settled it, have you?" He put one hand behind his head and looked to the ceiling. Then as an after thought added a quiet, "Baka." It was more affectionate than venomous. Knowing this Naruto shot back with an automated,

"Oi, Jerk!" Before giving a more serious reply of, "Haven't you ever heard of letting things work them selves out? We'll figure it out... Gaara and I are fine we'll just go from there. No big deal." He shrugged dismissively.

"You know you're the only one he does that with right?" Naruto tilted he head in confusion. He wasn't sure if Shikamaru had just changed the subject or if he was missing something.

"What?"

"Letting things work them selves out..." Shikamaru reluctantly sat up. Watching for his words to settle in. "You are the only person Gaara let's get away with that method of fixing things." 5, 4, 3, 2, There it was, Shikamaru thought, as Naruto's face twisted in concentration.

"Yeah well, were close," Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath, before he could continue he heard Kushina shriek from the living room, but that didn't frighten him, what frightened him was how fast Shikamaru jumped to his feet. His friend was half way out of the room before Naruto could grab his arm.

Shikamaru stopped, giving Naruto a quizzical look. Obviously alarmed Naruto was keeping him from the child. His shoulders were bunched up. Naruto had seen the chunnin less tense in the middle of battle.

"Woah Shikamaru, clam down that was a happy scream." Shikamaru looked completely unconvinced.

"Are you sure? It didn't sound like any happy scream I've ever heard." He glanced at the door way and back to his friend.

"Yeah I'm sure. If you and Temari have a girl you'll understand." Shikamaru looked absolutely terrified. Naruto giggled, "Come on I'll show you." With that he let go of Shikamaru and walked casually out of the room. Shikamaru followed closely behind.

* * *

Walking into the living area Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face. 'Shina and Aiko were digging through a large trunk filled with fabric. 'Shina had a purple wig in her hand and Aiko was holding an oversized red dress. There was a another shriek as 'Shina found a silver tiara. Looking back to Shikamaru Naruto laughed.

"See? Happy scream." Shikamaru frowned. He didn't get girls no matter what age they were. Speaking of girls...

"Where's Temari?" Aiko noticed the two men before Kushina. She answered him politely with a small smile.

"Aunt Temari went into the kitchen for some water." Shikamaru nodded back to her,

"Hey thanks kido." Aiko's smile fell into a frown after hearing 'kido'. She hated nicknames. Kushina looked up realizing the grown ups were in the room. She ran over to Naruto holding out the wig.

"PAPA! PAPA LOOK!" Naruto took the wig turning it over in his hand, "Hey! Give it back." She whined. Naruto tilted his head, handing it back to her. She snatched it, hugging the wig happily. He coughed purposefully loud. She noticed this and began swishing back and forth innocently. "Fank woow!"

"It's TH-ank you and your welcome. You playing dress up?" She nodded excitedly before Aiko corrected her.

"It's not dress up. It's homework." Aiko carefully placed her own brown wig on. Tucking her long red hair under it with considerable skill. Kushina stood watching her.

"Woah... how you do that Aeeko? I want purple!" She ran from her papa over to where Aiko stood. She couldn't believe it. Her friend looked like she really had brown hair. All the time. Kushina quickly bowed her head, just centimeters away from Aiko, and held up her wig. From the look on Aiko's face it was clear she didn't appreciate having her personal space invaded. But instead of complaining she simply took a step back before accepting the wig. Within seconds she was effortlessly setting the purple wig straight. All the while tucking stray stands of pink underneath it. Before he knew it Naruto had what appeared to be a child with natural purple hair.

"Homework huh?"Aiko nodded solemnly in Naruto's direction. Once again remembering her manners she added,

"Yes Naruto-san." Naruto lifted his eyebrows. Aiko wondered if she'd done something wrong. Daddy told her this morning she needed to be more respectful to adults. And all because that mean shinobi wouldn't let her have any of his wagashi. It wasn't her fault the sand moved around when she was mad. But daddy said it was so she had to make sure she was extra good.

Temari reentered the room; cup of water in hand.

"Yeah it's home work. It is one of the more popular assignments in the Suna academy. You actually get to choose your assignment. Most of the girls choose to practice disguises." Shikamaru and Naruto gave each other mischievous glances. Both knowing one of them would have to ask. Shikamaru figured he'd almost got in trouble enough for one day. Leaning back he gave this one to Naruto. Grinning from ear to ear Naruto asked Temari,

"So... did you pick dress up?" Naruto gave his signature fox grin complete with slitted eyes. Temari looked confused.

"What do you mean? I figured Gaara would have mentioned we were home schooled." Naruto frowned. For some reason he really wanted to hear her admit to playing dress up when she was little.

"Well I knew Gaara was... but I didn't know you two were." Temari nodded taking a drink of her water. Then thinking better of it she downed the rest of the glass before continuing,

"Yeah we all were. But we did have a similar 'assignment' once. Kankuro chose to take out an ant hill." Both men cringed. 'Ant Hill' was a slang term for scorpion's nest. Not just any scorpion either. Naruto couldn't remember the technical name for them but he had seen one once. They were huge red things that could grow to knee height. The Suna people used the red scorpions venom to tip their weapons. So eradicated them completely was out of the question. But having them populate near the village was a constant fear. Naruto remember Gaara explaining it to him when they were still kids. Gaara himself had never gone on one of those missions. Naruto couldn't imagine Kankuro actually choosing it willingly.

"What did you choose? How old were you three? How many squads went with him?" There were so many questions. Temari laughed loudly.

"I was 13. Kankuro was 12. And Gaara 11. Gaara obviously didn't get involved. The only schooling he ever paid attention to was the book work. I think because he could take it into his room." She paused, obviously reminiscing about the old times. It was going to be so strange not having Gaara hiding down the hall. She shook her head lightly, not particularly wanting to think those thoughts. "And Kankuro had to go on his own. I didn't have a choice. I'd lost the sparing match so it was Kankuro's decision. Humph, he was such a jerk picking the easy part!"

Shikamaru decided to join the converstation,

"How is taking out an ant hill the easy part?" Temari smiled and tilted her body in a way that always seemed to draw Shikamaru's eyes to her hips.

"He only had to go out and kill a few scorpions. I had to take the poison he brought back and use it to make an example out of some shinobi who had disrespected my father." The horrified looks were back on their faces. "What? It was part of our emotional training." She stated passively. Before turning to go retrieve more water.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Aiko and 'Shina. He could hear Shikamaru follow Temari into the kitchen. So he turned, clapping his hands together and walked towards the girls.

"So, home work huh?" Aiko was dressed in a common civilian Rain outfit. He had to admit she would probably pass unnoticed if she were there. 'Shina on the other hand was in the over sized read dress Aiko had been holding earlier. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to put a hair clip in. He bent down taking the clip from her. Then he began twisting her purple wig in the same way he'd seen Sakura arrange her own hair. After he was finished he made 'Shina take a step back. Looking her over he feigned seriousness. Then with a smile gave her a quick hug.

"Beautiful." He whispered. When he pulled away he could see Aiko watching them. Slowly she made her way next to 'Shina. He watched her place her hands behind her back, standing in the same stance he seen other Sand shinobi use when being debriefed. For a moment he didn't quite know how to react. He always felt awkward with other peoples kids. Especially shinobi's kids. Parents always wanted him to act like a respectable adult. Which he was the first to admit... he wasn't that great at. After a few more moments of silence Aiko worried her brow like he'd seen Gaara do a million times before.

"Naruto-san." She asked hesitantly.

"Rain right?" He asked pinching her sleeve. She gave a short nod. "You know I met a girl from The Rain once. With that outfit on you look just like her. Great job!" He smiled enthusiastic. Aiko smiled back then jumped at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't even have a chance to hug back before she was running across the room.

He watched her shuffle through some papers until she found what she was looking for. She recrossed the room and handed him the document. Looking very proud of herself. On the paper their was a check list of all the different village's and regions. Next to each one was a place for two signatures.

"You want me to sign it... I don't know. Maybe we should wait for your dad. I mean, he's the one that's suppose to sign right?" Naruto re-read the page.

"Yeah but it's suppose to have two signatures. Normally Daddy doesn't have to get another signature because he's the Kazekage, but if I practice with you I can finish quicker next time. Cuz you've been all over the world. You should help me." She said with confidence. Naruto coughed loudly the same way he had with Kushina. The younger of the two leaned into Aiko,

"You haf to ask nice when you want hewp." Aiko's eye's widened realizing her mistake. She'd been trying so hard to be respectful too.

"Can you help me please Naruto-san." He giggled,

"Sure. No problem and you can drop the san you know." Akio nodded eying the signature box. Naruto pulled a pen out from his jacket pocket... for some reason it made him feel oddly official carting around a pen all day. He scribbled his initials in the second box leaving the first for Gaara.

"Ok lets do this!" Both girls yay'd happily.

* * *

Gaara walked in to his house. His shoulders felt heavy and he really wouldn't mind going straight to bed. He'd only gone in to the tower to drop Naruto off. Now the sun was setting and he'd miss another day with his daughter. He automatically stepped off to the side of the entry way to remove his shoes. Mentally complaining about the stupid tradition. He'd much prefer to leave them on in case something were to happen. But Iku had somehow managed to get not only Gaara but both his siblings to fall into this this particular habit. Because not doing it was, 'Just rude' in her opinion. After she'd passed away Gaara thought about returning to his old ways. But didn't want Aiko growing up with bad habits.

He heard both girls giggling in the living room. He tensed. Naruto should have been her to pick Kushina up by now.

Gaara strode into the living room. Freezing on the spot. Before him was such a surreal picture; the back of the girls and the man unabashedly sitting between them digging through Aiko's dress up trunk. Aiko was wearing what looked like a civilian stone village outfit. Only there were bright colored feathers poking out of her wig. And to be honest Gaara didn't even now how to describe what Kushina was wearing. Bright red, yellow, and blue strips of cloth covered her regular clothes. While a purple wig was slowly falling off the right side of her head. Revealing the pink hair that was suppose to be hidden away. And most shocking of all was the grown man sitting between the two. The blonde... or rather raven haired man was digging in to the trunk with as much fervor as the girl. He was wearing a tight red dress that Gaara had remembered Temari bringing home specifically for Aiko's trunk. He would have refused it if he ever thought for a second he might one day see his best friend wearing it.

Naruto turned to see who had just entered the room. What he found was an obviously horrified Gaara. Standing dumbfounded just passed the door frame. Naruto smiled excitedly.

"Hi Gaara!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all,

I have a few things I need to say about the next chapter. If it seems rushed it's because it was! ^_^ I'm very excited to get Sakura into the story.

But I would like to point out a few reasons why I had to have this chapter... or at least what I've been going for in this and the last chapter. It's hard to write a story like this and keep the plot progressing at a steady pace.

Mostly what I wanted to get through was Gaara and Naruto working together with the kids. I personally think they are both the type of dad to 'go by the book' But in very different ways. Both have their own strengths and weaknesses.

I also kinda wanted to show how they have been friends for a super long time. They are already used to being close/touching each other. But at the same time. having this new thought there dose twist it a bit.

Last comment on the chapter... there is a 'that that' and a 'had had' in there somewhere and I don't care enough to change the sentence around to get rid of them... Sorry .

P.S. : Please Read and review... It's really hard to get the gumption up to finish writing all this out when it seems like only three people are reading... - Wow.. that sounded a bit emo! Hahaha!

Either way enjoy!

* * *

"You look ridiculous." Gaara stated in his usual monotone voice. It wasn't that he was appalled by his friend's appearance. He was just confused. Aiko took a few steps towards Garra holding a brown wig.

"Hi Daddy. Kushina's dad was helping me do my homework." She looked back at Kushina and her father then forward to Gaara again. "We already finished so Naruto-san said we could dress him up if we wanted. I think he looks pretty."

"I fink he looks pwetty too!" Kushina chimed in hugging her father. Gaara's mouth twisted into a small grin at the girls defensive words.

Naruto stood awkwardly. Both girls giggled when he almost fell over. The tight dress was making it far more difficult than he'd anticipated. Gaara forced the smile off his face. He didn't want to get caught laughing at Naruto. The man's regular orange and black uniform was twisting and bludging out of any fissure the dress had to offer. The long black flowing wig didn't exactly help to sway Gaara's decision on how ridiculous he looked. But he did appreciate Naruto staying with Aiko. Somehow knowing he was here made Gaara feel better about staying a bit later. It was clear enough Aiko had enjoyed herself.

"Are we gonna dress up Gaawa now!" Kushina asked excitedly. Gaara's eyes widened. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"No 'Shina'. We aren't gonna dress Gaara up!" Kushina slumped. She started to pout and Naruto quickly got her attention.

"Hey now, let's clean this stuff up... 'Shina?" She was sniffling. "Shina." Naruto said with a bit more of a 'dad' voice.

"Ok," She said with a huff. Hearing this Gaara glanced at the clock. It was almost nine. Both girls slowly put the scattered clothes back in the trunk. When they were finished Aiko began to pull her dress up clothes off, putting them neatly away. Naruto decided to help Shina. But before he could she flung her arms over her wigged head and plunked herself down on the ground.

"'Shina..." Naruto warned.

"NO, I wanna keep it!" Confused Naruto checked the time. 'Crap an hour past bed time!' He sighed internally knowing the walk home was going to be a bit longer now.

"Shina we have to leave soo," Naruto stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He backed up, making room for Gaara. They shared a quick glance before Naruto waved his arm dramatically towards Kushina, presenting his daughter to the Kazekage. If Gaara thought he could do better, why not let him try?

Gaara nodded his thanks and focused his attention back to the younger girl. She still had her arms folded protectively over her head but was now hunched over into a ball with her eyes shut tight.

"Kushina. If you put your clothes away I'll give you some mochi." Gaara was bribing his daughter. Just great. Naruto shook his head disapprovingly.

"NO! I down't want." Kushina answered quickly.

"I would like some mochi." Aiko said carefully stepping close to her father. She made sure to walk in a way that would allow him to see all the dress up clothes she'd put away. Gaara did notice the practically spotless room behind his daughter. But replied,

"I think you need to get ready for bed now. We can discuss dinner afterward." Aiko's smile faded and she sighed heavily.

"Yes Daddy."

"NO! I want Aeko to stay wif me!" Kushina cried. Gaara looked the girl over sternly,

"Well if you put your things away you could go help her get ready for bed. Maybe play for a little while in her room." She stood, inhaling deeply as if she was getting ready to start pouting again. Luckily she only released the breath and quickly put her own dress up clothes away.

When Kushina finished she walked past Gaara nervously. Hoping he wouldn't notice the purple wig still resting on her head. Of course he did but let it slide.

Papa however gabbed her arm firmly before she could follow her friend towards the hall. She tired to twist out of his hold but eventually gave up, melting to the floor. Tear's began to pool in her eyes. He wasn't hurting her, but she really wanted to go play with her friend. When Kushina finally turned to face him Papa had '_That'_ look on his face. She knew he wasn't going to let her keep the pretty hair. She angrily threw the wig at him ripping her arm free and running towards Aiko.

Naruto's body tensed. He didn't care how far passed bed time it was. His daughter did not need to be acting like that. It was just, Just, RUDE!

"Uzumaki Kushina!" Both girl's froze. Aiko didn't think Kushina's dad could make his voice do that. She's only ever heard her daddy sound like that twice. Once wasn't even at her but at one of his shinobi. The other time was when he caught her trying to play with Uncle Kankuro's dol... puppets.

"Get back here and apologize to Gaara and me right now! That was SO rude!" Times like these were always the most difficult for Naruto. If it were anyone else, regardless of age, he'd let them know exactly what he was thinkin' but Kushina was his daughter and only four. She was still learning the basics of right and wrong behavior. Unlike other children it was Naruto's responsibility to teach her these things and how to correct them.

He and Sakura had talked a lot about how to handle negative behavior. She'd told him that if he went off on one of his tangents every time Kushina misbehaved or acted rude their daughter might grow up thinking this was the proper way to handle stress or possibly think he was angry at her as a person rather than the action she'd done. He didn't want that. He loved his daughter and wanted her to grow up with the proper rules of conduct instilled within her. That's why he and Sakura always tried to meet up at least once a week (when they were both in the village) for what Naruto liked to call, 'Papa training'. It took a lot of these talks for this particular part really sunk in. Luckily Sakura was super smart and started explaining this stuff to him right when Kushina was born. Instead of waiting till she was old enough to actually act it out. Either way it was still really hard and he could only imagine how much harder it would have been if Sakura hadn't helped him figure out how to deal with it ahead of time. He briefly wondered if he should have left the, 'That was so rude,' part out.

Kushina slowly walked back to her father. Aiko followed her at a distance; not really wanting Kushina to go back alone. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. Trying very hard not to open his mouth and say something he'd regret. 'Shina stopped in front of him and bowed her head. In a very soft voice she apologized,

"I'm so-rry Papa, for throwing the p-r-etty hair at you. I got mad." Her voice was quiet but he could hear that she was purposefully trying to sound out the words. Focusing very hard on saying them all correctly. His eyes softened. It was hard to stay mad when she did stuff like that. But she wasn't done yet.

"I forgive you. Now apologize to Gaara too." He figured he'd just save the explanation for afterward. The explaining afterward was one of the things he learned during 'Papa training' and still wasn't that great at. Kushina looked up at him confused before going in front of Gaara and again bowing her head.

"I'm so-rry Gaw, Ga-rr-a." Gaara nodded.

"I forgive you as well," He said simply stepping aside for Naruto.

Naruto attempted to bend down to 'Shina's level but stopped when he realized the tight dress wouldn't allow it. Pulling the black wig off he straightened again. Then began tugging up at the bottom of the dress, 'How did the girls get this thing on?' he wondered. Kushina fidgeted while she stood. She knew her father had to talk to here after the apology. She didn't always understand but she knew it was coming and didn't want to get in anymore trouble. Finally Naruto managed a strong enough tug to force the dress just above his knees without it ripping. Bending down to her level he began his explanation,

"Look, 'Shina. I know you're sleepy and probably mad. But, well, when you want something... No. When something belongs to someone else..." He paused. He really hated this part. "You can't just go around..." No that sounded accusing, something both he and Sakura had agreed they wanted to avoid when disciplining...

"What your father is trying to say, is that controlling your anger is a very important skill. Not only for a shinobi but any person to know. You are young and still learning how to do this. " Naruto's mouth hung open a little as he watch Gaara get on his knee in front of 'Shina before continuing. "It took me a very long time to learn to control my anger. It's not easy and we both, your Father and I, understand you are tired. When someone is tired, no matter what age they are, it's more difficult for them to remember the polite way to do things. But if you work hard to make it a habit now it will be easier for you to remember the right way of doing things no matter what the situation." Kushina nodded. Gaara waited a moment longer. Then remembered Kushina probably wasn't aware of how Aiko and him usually had these talks. He quickly corrected his mistake by asking Kushina to explain what he had just told her.

She didn't really understand most of what Papa's friend just said. Him and Aiko used lot's of big words. But she was her father's child and even though she was tired and would probably get it wrong, she was still gonna give it a shot.

"Um, Yow said I, um, Shouwd try not to get mad cuz it's bawd. And if I get reawy good at not being mad then I wont be mad even if I am sweepy." Gaara smiled. He was impressed. When Aiko got in trouble at Kushina's age, especially when she was tired, she'd normally be crying by now.

"That's correct Kushina. I'm happy you understand. That is why you needed to apologize to Naruto, Now I'm going to tell you the reason you had to apologize to me. Ok?" Kushina nodded in agreement,

"The reason you had to apologize to me was because you disrespected your elders. Elders are there to guide you, to help you learn. Your father and I both asked you to put your things away. As your elders you should trust that we asked you to do these things because it was in your best interest. You will be leaving soon. We asked you to put your things away so next time you come it will be easier to locate.. I mean, find them. If you take them out of the room they could become lost and then you wouldn't be able to play with them again." Kushina's eye's went wide. Gaara waited.

After a moment Aiko took a step forward whispering to her friend. "He wants you to repeat that stuff now."

Kushina nodded straightened up and quickly replied,

"I got to wisten to ewders cause other wise I can't pway nomore!" Naruto palmed his forehead. His daughter seemed so proud of her new revelation. To bad it was completely off. Luckily Gaara remained more composed,

"It's true you might get some privileges taken away, but you listen to your elders because they have more life experience and can help you make the right decisions." Kushina scrunched her face up thinking hard. But her eyes hurt and her body was heavy. She didn't even know what 'pwi-ver-ges' and 'X-per-vwience' was! Either way she decided to agree. Gaara looked to Naruto who simply shrugged his shoulders. Both men knew how tired the girl was. That there was probably a 30/70 percent chance she wouldn't even remember this conversation tomorrow. Two sets of eyes watched impatiently as both adults stood up. Naruto addressed the girls

"Ok, so now that that's over with, why don't you guys go get Aiko ready for bed." He clapped his hands together for emphasis. Aiko didn't care for the loud noise, but saw that Kushina seemed happier now.

"Uh, right Gaara?" Naruto asked not wanting to over step any boundaries. Gaara nodded before replying,

"Yes I think it is time to get ready for bed. Have fun, and don't bother Temari." He gave Aiko a stern look. She shuffled her feet then turned around and walked to her room with Kushina. Naruto was going to ask about the Temari comment but Gaara spoke first,

"I'm sorry I was so late. After you left some things came up. I hope Aiko wasn't to much trouble. Thank you for staying."

"Um yeah no problem! It was actually really fun. I hope you don't mind I marked off..." He trailed off. Gaara's eyes were traveling up and down his body in a way that for some reason made Naruto feel really nervous. Finally Gaara's eyes re connected with the blondes,

"How did they get that thing on you?" Naruto blushed,

"You know I have no idea! I was actually thinking the same thing a while ago." Naruto began grabbing at the bottom of said dress. It was still scrunched up above his knees. There was a slight pain in his side. He cringed a little before ignoring it and continuing his struggle.

"You are going to rip it." Gaara stated flatly. Naruto glared at his friend.

"If you are such an expert on taking dresses off you do it." Naruto joked, still tugging at the dress, though slightly lighter tugs than before. He didn't want to rip Aiko's dress up clothes.

"I wouldn't consider myself an expert but I suppose I do have more experience than you." Later that night Naruto would realize how rude that statement could have been interpreted as. Followed quickly by the acceptance of Gaara just being blunt enough to point out that Naruto hadn't had a girlfriend long enough to have taken her dress off. But right now the only thing he could picture was Gaara disrobing some nameless woman. The idea was so foreign he couldn't really think of a reply. Before the blush could reach his face he reminded himself that Gaara was a widow and probably did have a lot of experience in disrobing Iku. He scrunched his face up. Iku had been his friend too and it was weird to think about her doing that kinda stuff.

He felt a small tug at his thigh. Lost in his thoughts he almost expected to see 'Shina looking up at him. When he glanced down, however, he realized it was Gaara doing the tugging. In fact he tugged from a few angles before placing both his hands under the hem of the dress. Then began lifting.. the dress slid up with a surprising ease. Gaara wasn't even using that much force.

The red head stopped when he'd gotten the dress halfway up Naruto's chest. Naruto's orange jacket had gotten caught and tugged up along with the play dress. Gaara seemed distracted for a moment by the flesh being revealed. Again that nervous feeling entered Naruto. He felt a few more tugs around his chest before Gaara spoke,

"Lift your arms." Naruto wanted to tell Gaara he could take care of the rest, but the girls had had the most difficulty getting the dress over his broad shoulders. It would be way more embarrassing to try and get the stupid thing off the rest of the way on his own... so he obediently lifted his arms; bending slightly as well. He didn't know why but it bothered him that Gaara had used such a nonchalant voice, as if he'd done this a hundred times. With one last tug the dress was removed. Allowing his jacket to slide back down in place. Gaara tossed the red fabric across his shoulder and reached for the two wigs still lying on the ground. Naruto rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks." Gaara nodded giving a short, 'Hn', before putting the three items back in the trunk.

"You should sit down. Do you need any ice?" Gaara asked, he voice held a hint of concern. Naruto did sit on the couch but didn't quite know how to answer the ice question.

"No, I think I'm good?" He replied hoping Gaara would hear the question in his response.

"I was asking because of your side." Gaara sat down beside him lifting the orange jacket. Naruto automatically raised his arm to the back of the couch allowing himself a better view of what Gaara was talking about. There on his left side was a pretty intense bruise... or was it a scrape. Looking at the edges he could tell it was definitely from Gaara's sand. But the center was all purple and gross. It did explain why his side had randomly hurt through out the day. Either way Naruto wasn't phased by it. It would probably be gone by tomorrow night anyway.

Gaara, however, had his eyes fixed on the mark. Naruto subconsciously flexed. He didn't really know why. Having his friend staring at the wound like that just made him feel slightly self conscious. Gaara made another, 'Hn' sound and turned his head to the side.

"With the way you heal, it must have been much worst this morning. I didn't realize I'd gotten you that badly."

"It's not too bad. I doesn't even hurt unless I move my body weird." Gaara ran his finger tips along the bruise lightly. He didn't like the fact that he'd actually injured Naruto. He watched the blonde squirm away from his touch.

"I'm making you uncomfortable again?" He asked quietly. Naruto pulled his jacket back down then shook his head.

"Heh, no. It just tickles." He smiled, rubbing where Gaara's fingers had just been. Gaara just nodded. He notice his friends smile wasn't as bright as usual. He remembered Naruto's assurance that their fight was over but perhaps it would be best not to push it. Gaara liked touching Naruto. He always allowed himself a few brushes, bumps, maybe a hand shake with the blonde. Naruto never seemed to mind before and Gaara was all too ready to take that as permission. For now though he'd keep his hands to himself. Maybe it would just take Naruto awhile before he realized Gaara didn't intend on hugging him again. Either way they still needed to discuss tomorrow,

"I arranged things with the council. You won't be needed at the tower until tomorrow afternoon."

"What?" Naruto really hated when Gaara just changed the subject like that.

"Tomorrow? I assumed you would want to spend time with Sakura and Kushina before work."

"Oh that's right!" Naruto smiled genuinely this time. "That's really cool of you thanks! I was hoping to see her tonight but 'Shina's not going to be able to stay awake much longer."

"She won't be here tonight." Gaara informed him.

"Huh, But I thought she was going to get to the village tonight?" Naruto positioned himself a little straighter looking to Gaara expectantly.

"That was the plan. But I haven't received any word from the sentries. Any number of things could be stalling them though. You shouldn't worry. She will probably be here in the early morning. I specifically told Tsunade to let both Yamanaka and Sakura know they were to save their strength for the journey back with Temari. So they could just be pacing themselves. It did take you four days to get here." Gaara didn't know why he was bothering to give such a long explanation. But he didn't like seeing Naruto worry.

Both men turned to the hallway entrance as Aiko walked out tentatively.

"Kushina fell asleep on my bed." She whispered as if she could still somehow wake her friend up by being too loud.

'That was fast.' Naruto thought. But not all that surprised she'd fallen asleep. His daughter could sleep anywhere. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself up. The arm that until now had been resting on the back of couch grazed Gaara's shoulder. The red head briefly wondered if he'd been to hasty in his decision to eliminate physical contact between them. But quickly shrugged it off.

"I have a blanket you can carry Kushina home in. I think it would be quicker than waking her up." Naruto nodded. Walking anywhere with a tired child was impossible. Plus he didn't want her falling down and getting sand all over her.

"That would be great."


	11. Chapter 11

"Papa! Not so hard!" Kushina whined pulling her head away from her father. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder once again trying to steady his daughter. He'd been at this for twenty minutes and it was getting ridiculous.

Last night had passed with another dream about Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure why the dreams were suddenly coming back to him, but a full nights rest would have been nice. Sakura would be here any minute. She was probably already in the village. Besides the nightmare the morning had been relatively peaceful. Well up until now that is.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt so much." He put the little pink hair brush back at the top of a particularly nasty tangle. Why couldn't 'Shina have gotten her mom's hair? It may have been pink but it was impossible to comb flat.

For the billionth time his daughter jerked away. This time, however, he'd actually managed to get the last tangle out. Naruto had planned on styling it. But looking over the various spikes still poking out he decided good old barrettes would have to do.

He kept his first hand securely on 'Shina's shoulder. Reaching behind him with the other he shuffled through her travel bag. As soon as his hand found it's target the bag made a crinkling sound. Hearing the sound 'Shina instantly began struggling.

"NO! I hate bawettes! Just leave it down like normal!" She begged.

"Don't you wanna look good for Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Tie it back!"

"It's not long enough to tie back anymore! Now hold still, this is going to happen one way or another so just give up." He said in a voice he hoped was stern enough. She knew the voice well and huffed loudly.

"I hate bawettes!"

"Then you shouldn't have started that taffy war with Isagi. Then we wouldn't have had to chop it all off." Shina huffed one last time before finally allowing him to put the barrettes in. 

* * *

Only a few minutes after Naruto finished 'Shina's hair there was a knock on the door. 'Right on time.' He congratulated himself, walking over to the door casually. He tried to open it quietly but it was no use. As soon as Sakura came into view Kushina bolted towards her.

"MAMA!" She yelled jumping up and down with her arms out expectantly. Sakura gave Naruto a small smile for his efforts before quickly kneeling down and pulling her daughter into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much 'Shina-chan." Naruto could tell by the tension in her arms she's been worried. This was after all 'Shina's first time outside of the village. His assumptions were verified when Sakura placed the child at arms length and inspected her thoroughly.

"Mama I made a new frwend!" She beamed, ignoring the impromptu inspection.

"Really? That's great!" Her mother beamed back. Naruto took that as a sign of approval.

"Yeah! She's reawy nice and smart. I pway wif her when Papa goes to work. She got a wot of fun toys. And Uncle Shikamawu is here too!" Kushina explained in a rush.

"Is that right?" Skaura stood, Kushina instantly began telling her about all the fun new games Aiko had taught her. Sakura looked to Naruto who motioned to the couch. She walked over slowly allowing Kushina to follow close behind.

When they were all settled Kushina was still going a mile a minute,

"And Kankuwo has pretty make up… but Papa says I can't call it dat cuz it's bad. But Kankuwo said he fought his make up was pwettier than Gaawa's too. And Uncle Shikamawu has a girlfwend! She's nice. 'cept when Uncle Shikamawu is bad." Sakura giggled looking to Naruto,

"How has that lazybones been?" Kushina cuddled up to Sakura's side.

"He's doing alright. He's stressed out though. It's weird to see him like that cuz he's you know… Shikamaru." Naruto scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"Well it doesn't surprise me, this is a huge deal. Not just for him but for both thier villages. I'm just glad everyone's taking it as well as they have been." Sakura set an arm loosely around Kushina. Her daughter grabbed her hand happily. It had been a little over two weeks since Kushina had seen her and they were both pleased to finally have time together again. Kushina began humming under her breath which Sakura couldn't help but smile at.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't people take it well? Temari and Shikamaru have been together forever. It's about time if you ask me." Sakura sighed heavily. Tightening her arm around Kushina lovingly.

"Naruto, you realizes they've never officially courted? Right? I mean it was pretty obvious they were interested in each other, but there are certain way's you're suppose to go about these things." Suddenly Kushina shot off the couch. Both Sakura and Naruto looked to see what Kushina had to say. Neither particularly surprised by the action, she was Naruto's child after all.

"MAMA! I gotta show you somfing! Stay wight there!" She ran to the other room before either of her parents had a chance to ask about it. Naruto shrugged and continued their conversation.

"Well yeah but it's not that big of a deal I mean you and me never…" Sakura cut him off,

"Naruto don't!" She said in all seriousness. Naruto pulled into himself slightly. He knew she didn't like talking about that time in their life. To be honest neither did he, but for some reason he still had a problem filtering it out. He watched Sakura calm herself before continuing.

"Besides this is completely different than what happened between us. For one, neither of us are from prominent clans. Well, I mean, I guess you are but you know?"

"PAPA?" Kushina's voice called from the next room.

"Yeah?" Naruto automatically replied.

"Where's my bawg of toys?"

"In the chest at the end of the bed." He could hear the latch of the chest jingling. " 'SHINA" He yelled with a hint of disapproval.

"FHANK YOW PAPA." She called back. Naruto nodded in response then added a , "You're welcome."

Sakura continued, "And for two, they aren't just from different villages they are Shinobi from different villages. You realize they technically broke a few laws. More than a few. I'm glad Tsunade-sama and Gaara are still in power. They both know Shikamaru and Temari well enough to know neither of them would jeopardize their villages by exchanging classified information. Even if they were… um, intimate. Also, Temari is like a princess to the Suna people. She's the daughter of their previous Kazekage and sister to the current Kazekage. When you have that sort of status personally and politically you're expected to follow certain moral codes… Even if, in my opinion, they are stupid and out dated." Naruto just stared at Sakura. After the pause for effect she continued, "And as for Shikamaru. He's the future leader of the Nara clan. They are one of the main houses in Konoha. Getting the Kazekage's sister 'knocked up' is not going to improve peoples image of them."

Naruto quickly whispered, "He didn't knock her up. He loves her! And he respects her! You should see the stuff he's going through just to keep her calm." He really hoped 'Shina wouldn't hear this. He watched Sakura's features smooth out.

"I know he loves her Naruto. But other people who don't know them aren't going to see it that way. You know how people are. or at least you remember how they can be. I think it's because he's from a clan that's known for treating their women well, and because she's respected enough among her people that every one is able to take this all so well. Of course having two different Kage's giving their word about this whole thing being in the works for a while helps. It makes it look like the two of them just jumped the gun rather than it coming out of nowhere. It also helps explain why the 'courting' wasn't public. Tsunade-sama is really sticking her neck out for Gaara you know. They've been drawing up these betrothal papers, making them look older than they are. Creating new Partial-citizenship laws. Of course she has a lot to risk as well, what with Shikamaru being a shinobi from her village. And, you know, him being... The guy in the situation." Sakura had a pained look in her eyes.

Naruto frowned and nodded shortly. He knew what she was getting at and appreciated her silence on the matter. After Sakura begun showing, at around four months in to the pregnancy, people started making their muttered comments and rude gestures. Luckily most had been towards him. He was glad they felt the need to blame him, Sakura hadn't deserved it. Naruto remember there were a few times he would actually go out of his way to get the comments directed at himself rather than Sakura. He'd been dealing with the villages hate his whole life. So what was a few more years right? It was better than having people treat Sakura bad. But, She would always get so mad. She never liked the way they singled Naruto out just because he was the man. She said it made her feel like a poor defenseless school girl who couldn't say no. Which of course she wasn't. She'd always say, 'We both made the decision and We'll both get through it together.' It made him happy in a sad way every time she'd say stuff like that. He couldn't imagine having 'Shina with anyone else.

"Yeah I guess I never really thought about it like that. Granny Tsunade just said I was taking over for Shikamaru. And Gaara just kept talking about the pregnancy. Like anybody would if their sister was pregnant." Sakura nodded her head absently,

"You know you do have enough security clearance to ask about this kinda stuff? You don't need to be nervous about asking I'm sure Tsunade-sama and Gaara both would have talked to you about the political aspects of what's going on."

"Yeah," Naruto didn't want to admit he hadn't even thought to ask. He knew it was becoming more of a political wedding than either Temari or Shikamaru really wanted but he never really thought of it passed that. Nor had he asked himself why. He honestly didn't understand how all of this could have gone over his head so easily. Now Sakura was saying all this stuff and it suddenly seem so obvious. He felt a bit stupid for not realizing why every one seemed to be so on edge. Temari, Gaara, Tsunade, they'd all been acting like the sky was falling, even Shikamaru to some extent. And he hadn't even thought to look up to see if the sky really was falling or not. He felt like a terrible ninja right now. Sakura had a small smile but her eyes were giving it away. He hated seeing her with that, 'Why am I the first one telling you this?' look. Luckily 'Shina bounced back in the living room. Momentarily distracting both of them.

"Mama! Look what my fwend gave me!" She was holding a purple teddy bear. Naruto sighed covering his eyes.

"'Shina, Did you or Aiko ask Gaara if you could take that?" The little girl looked confused.

"Itsnot his. It's Aeko's."

"But Gaara probably got that for her. We need to take it back to them." Sakura looked to Naruto quizzically. "Gaara and I keep finding their toys mixed up." He explained, Sakura nodded.

"Well at least we know they are ok with sharing." She tried to smile but stopped when Naruto's face stayed serious. She lifted an eyebrow.

"One of the toys was from Iku. She got it while she was still pregnant. Gaara wasn't mad or anything. But you know."

"Oh," both parents stared at there daughter. Sakura didn't really know how to handle the situation. She could tell Kushina thought she was in trouble. Her body language was a bit defeated. Head low. "Hey now." She interjected pulling Kushina into her lap and smiling down at her. "You aren't in trouble. We just need to go ask Gaara about you keeping it that's all. When you aren't sure about something you should always ask an adult remember?" Naruto smiled as well. Sakura-chan was such a good mom.

"How long before you need to head out? You wanna come eat with us?" He asked her.

"I'd love to. I still have an hour or so. I'll be back tonight too." Kushina peaked over one of Sakura's arms still holding her tight.

"Are you ok Papa?" Naruto locked eyes with her. With in an instant his face lit up. A fantastically large smile spread across his face; followed by a loud proclamation.

"'Course I am!" His hands lunged at his daughter, tickling relentlessly. Kushina shrieked happily trying to twist away. Sakura held her fast and twisted their bodies in a way that would prevent any unwanted impacts by the child's flailing arms. Soon all three of them were in hysterics. Blissfully forgetting everything else in the shinobi world outside.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly at the dining table. He could hear Sakura's soft voice in the next room. They had all just come back from lunch. Kushina had been so hyper; practically bouncy the entire time. When they'd returned to their apartment she was completely wiped out. So Sakura was putting her down for a nap. Naruto could hear her promise to come back and see 'Shina tonight.

The lunch had been nice. Usually Naruto would just drop 'Shina off with Sakura or vice versa. Both being shinobi neither of them had much time to mingle. It was nice to actually spend time with both of the them together again. It had been far too long.

No matter how much he tried, though, his mind kept going back to their first conversation. The more he thought about it the more he felt guilty. Everyone involved in this was close to him. Shikamaru, Gaara, even Granny Tsunade. Yet all he'd been doing this entire time was bothering them with his own problems. Problem that, when placed next to what Naruto now knew was going on, seemed completely inferior. Weird little things kept popping into his mind.

Like when he'd first talked about the hug to Shikamaru. The way the brunette had let out a frustrated growl and rubbed his face like he wanted to wake up or something. Since they graduated from the academy Naruto had found more and more things out about Shikamaru that were just amazing. He used to think he was just stupid and lazy. But then he finds out he's a genius and keeps realizing just how much Shikamaru actually takes care of. He couldn't count how many times Shikamaru had bailed him out of a tight spot. Always with out warning and always in a frustrated 'I could be watching clouds right now!' type of way. But still, to actually sit there and listen to Naruto's problems at a time like this. And take time out of his schedule to talk to Gaara and stuff. It was crazy. Naruto honestly didn't know why Shikamaru bothered. And Gaara! Man he felt awful about the whole situation.

Resting his head on the table he mulled things over. The night they hugged played in his mind. The tenseness of his movements through out the day. The frustration at Naruto's strange behavior. It was obvious the Kazekage had been completely preoccupied. Now Naruto was starting to understand. He must have been dealing with so much. Creating new citizenship forms. That what Sakura had said. Gaara was Kazekage, he was busy creating new laws and changing policies and he still made time to show Naruto around. Introduce him to all those people. Gaara had heard about his dream and put his own problems aside to comfort him.

Gaara was losing his sister. His big sister. Sure she wasn't dying, but Gaara was Kazekage. It's not like he could go visit her when ever he wanted. Maybe they'd see each other every year or so but Temari was always with Gaara. Since as long as Naruto could remember she was always standing somewhere close to him. Even at the chunnin exams all those years ago.

Naruto had never really had a family. He didn't fully know what it meant to grow up with someone from the day you were born but he could guess. He started thinking about Pervy sage. About the time he thought Kakashi was gone for good. He remembered the pain he'd felt. Gaara had to be feeling it on some level.

Then Sasuke flashed through his mind. Naruto had considered him a brother. He had grown up with him. He remembered when Sasuke had abandoned the village. The emptiness it left inside of him. Sasuke hadn't died right away either. But having him gone was terrible. And then when he had died… Suddenly his mind jumped to that night. The way Sakura had clung to him all day. The hugs they'd shared. The silent promise hidden within those hugs to never abandon each other.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as realization sunk in. He'd pushed Gaara away. He remembered seeing the red head recoil. The formal apology immediately after he'd pushed him away. He remembered Shikamaru telling him Gaara knew about different hugs and what they meant. Had Gaara been trying to reassure himself as well as Naruto?

Naruto clamped his eyes shut in concentration. Before he could finish his mental reprimand he heard Sakura open the door.

"Naruto?" She whispered. Mustering all his strength he lifted his face off the table with a grade 'A' smile. Sakura didn't smile back.

"Those fake things may work on our four year old but I know you a little better than that! 'Cha give me some credit!" She walked past him and sat on the opposite side of the table. Naruto let his face fall and focused on the carpet.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong? Is the job not going to great?"

"It's not that…" Sakura leaned in encouragingly. Naruto sighed, "It's a long story, okay."

"That's fine. I've got time." Naruto looked to the clock skeptically.

"You said you had to leave in an hour?"

"Ino will be fine. Besides I'm not actually meeting with Temari for another two hours so one more hour here will be fine. Then I'll have just enough time fore a quick debriefing from Ino and we can get to work… Naruto just tell me."

"Fine!" After a long pause he began retelling the entire hug incident. Every gruesome detail. From the very beginning. To the conversation before breakfast yesterday. Up to the fight in the sparring rink. And finally ending with,

"…And now I feel like a complete jerk because he was probably just trying to deal with his sister leaving this whole time and I made it way worst!" Taking a deep breath he put his head in his hands.

"You are really upset about this aren't you?" Naruto lifted his head from his hands just high enough to level a glare at her that could match Gaara's.

"He's my friend Sakura!" She sighed loudly.

"Naruto, it's not your fault Temari's pregnant. It's not your fault she leaving. You know it and Gaara knows it. He's not going to expect you to fix his problems. You are over thinking this whole thing. And Gaara's not the type to lie about anything. If he said he hugged you to make you feel better then that's why he hugged you. End of story. True he's probably hurting right now. Not being able to see someone you normally see every day is hard. But it's not like she's dying. They will still be sending letters to each other. I'm sure Gaara and Tsunade-sama have talked about Temari making visits to Suna. Besides Tsunade-sama is already going to be sending weekly reports to Gaara up to six months after the birth. Shikamaru, well he probably just got involved because his brain is going a mile a minute and he needed something to distract him form all this stuff. Besides you just said you and Gaara made up yesterday right? After the fight?"

Naruto scratched at his upper arm nervously. He knew she was right. But there was still this guilt lingering somewhere in the back of his mind. Sakura didn't really know Gaara as well as he did. Maybe he was over reacting but there were still so many things that didn't make since.

"Ok, but what about the whole Gaara wanting to be intimate with me? It's not like you can say that's bossiness as usual!" He sounded a bit desperate. But he couldn't understand how she could be so calm about this! He just told her that Gaara of the Desert admitted he like being intimate with Naruto Uzumaki! That's got to… wait, there it was again. That look. The, 'Why am I the first one telling you this?' look.

"Naruto… You honestly never noticed?" Naruto stared at her with a completely blank face…


End file.
